


Already Damaged

by XxHOODYxX



Series: We are the Monsters living underneath the Moonlit Sky (CreepyPasta x Reader) [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Cannabalism, Choking, Creepypasta, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Dissacosiation, Dominance, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eyeless Jack has serious issues, Eyeless Jack is not a good person, F/M, Forced Cannabalism, Forced Cohabitation, Hallucinations, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Isolation, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Manipulative Relationship, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, More tags to be added, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Eyeless Jack, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sensory Deprivation, Sleep Deprivation, The Breakdown of a Mind, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is about to get really fucked up, Toxic Bites, Vengeful Reader, Verbal Abuse, Why Did I Write This?, determined reader, master/pet dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxHOODYxX/pseuds/XxHOODYxX
Summary: "Look at you..."He gripped you by the jaw, forcing you to face the mirror once more. A few tears cascaded down your cheek at what you saw, a shuttered sob escaping past your bruised lips. He relished in your terror, pressing an all too gentle kiss to the side of your head."Look at the monster you've become..."After unknowingly saving the life of the notorious Eyeless Jack, he decides to repay you in the most vile of ways. Will you escape to start a new life? Or will he succeed at destroying you?





	1. .:ONE:.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If this is your first Reader-Insert here's a key so you know what's up for future chapters:
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name  
(Y/L/N)- Your last name
> 
> (E/C)- Your eye color  
(H/C)- Your hair color  
(H/L)- Your hair length  
(S/C)- Your skin color
> 
> For more specific items I'll simply ask what I need in brackets, an example being-  
(Your favorite food)

Rain pounded against the windshield, headlights barely able to penetrate through the thick curtain of moisture as you struggled to navigate your way back to your apartment. The radio's signal was a bit fuzzy, the newscasters voice fading in and out over low pitched static, cutting out vital information on whatever story they were covering that night.

_' Evaded.... On foot.... Extremely dangerous... Do not approach...'_

You finally reached over and switched off the damned thing, figuring it was best to just drive in silence to concentrate than to listen to something you could barely understand. You sat back in your seat, relaxing slightly, before cursing under your breath when you began making out the telltale lights of a police vehicle up ahead. Slowing to a stop you were about to make a U-Turn before catching sight of a woman in uniform approaching your car. Rolling down your window slightly you grimaced at the onslaught of rain that sprayed against your face till the woman came to block its path. 

"Sorry ma'am I'm afraid this roads closed." She said, a hint of a southern accent touching the officers voice. "Anywhere in particular you're trying to go?" 

A small sigh escaped past your lips before you forced a tired smile.

"Just trying to get home." You admitted to which to officer nodded in understanding.   
"Afraid we can't let you through this way, but if you take a U-turn and take a right on ten fifty west, you should be able to get through to town using the old highway." She explained, pointing down the road you just came from. 

You nodded, thanking her for her help and about to roll up the window before pausing. 

"Excuse me, officer?" You asked, stopping to woman in her tracks before she could go back to her own vehicle. "Yes ma'am?" She chirped, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What's going on? If you don't mind me asking?" 

The woman rubbed her jaw, looking away a moment before walking back to the side of the car.

"We're looking for a _murderer_." The officer said lowly to which your eyes widened in surprise, a small chuckle escaping the woman at your reaction. "Don't worry ma'am, we're hot on his tail. By the time morning comes this bastard will be behind bars facing either life in prison or a one way ticket to death row."

Tapping the hood of your vehicle the officer vanished within the rain, her shoulders squared and her head held high. The embodiment of justice. Rolling up your window you departed from the scene, starting your search for this fated ten fifty west road. Within minutes the red and blue lights had faded into the downpour that continued pounding against the cars exterior.

You couldn't help but feel rather annoyed. This entire situation could of been avoided rather easily if you would have returned at a decent time, but you supposed that was the price of working such a strange schedule. Leaving work at one in the morning was simply torture, and you couldn't deny that you were starting to feel rather sluggish behind the wheel. You were exhausted, and at one point you were even tempted to pull over and sleep, but you forced yourself to continue. You didn't want to fall asleep anywhere near this place, especially if there was some criminal on the loose!

"Where the hell is this damned road?" You growled, stifling a yawn as you tried searching through the rain for any signs or stop signs but found it was damned near impossible to see even three feet past where the headlights ended. 

You were about to give up and pull over to find a map on your phone before screaming out in shock when something ran right in front of you! Slamming on the breaks the tires screeched to a halt, but not before whatever it was that disrupted your path flew against the hood of your car, slamming against the windshield causing the glass to erupt in spiderweb like cracks and breaks.

The first thing you did was scream. You screamed as loud as your voice would allow you to before you had to pry your hands off the steering wheel. Your eyes wide in shock. Whatever was slumped against the hood didn't look like it was moving. Check that, it didn't look like it was even breathing!

Tearing off your seatbelt you forced open the door, running over to the front of the vehicle, covering your mouth as you prayed to whatever deity that whatever this thing was it was a deer or some other type of large animal, but the closer you got to the figure it became obviously clear that what you'd hit was a person. 

"Oh my God!" You exclaimed, feeling a wave of nausea and panic shoot through your body as you reached out to touch the man who lay crumpled against your destroyed windshield, his hands tucked close against his chest as though he'd been trying to protect himself in those short seconds before you hit him. 

Oh God... Oh God, oh God, oh God... Was he **dead**? Had you killed him? 

Reaching out with a shaky hand, swallowing back bile, you placed two fingers against his neck. You held your breath, expecting the worst, but couldn't help the relieved sob that tore through your chest at the faint feeling of a heartbeat. He was alive! Oh thank God, you hadn't killed him! But he needed help... A hospital! He needed a hospital! Checking through your pockets you grabbed your cellphone, dialing the emergency number with cold, shaky fingers.

_'Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?'_

"I need an ambulance! Somebody's just been hit, and I think he's really hurt!" You exclaimed, turning away from the scene to look for any significant landmarks that might give away your location.

'_What's your location?'_

"I-I don't know! I can't see anything!"

_'Okay, stay on the line while I trace your call.'_

You closed your eyes, your teeth chattering as you braced the ice like wind and rain that pounded against you, but you couldn't bring yourself to get back in the car. Just knowing you'd hit somebody... Another wave of nausea rolled over your stomach. This was all your fault... This was all your fucking fault! Swallowing thickly you cracked open one eye, bracing yourself as you cautiously looked back at the man currently unconscious on your car, needing to check on his current state, before your eyes widened at the sight before you.

_**He was gone**_. 

A dented hood and broken windshield was all you saw, the man from before no longer there. You took a step back, looking about wildly but found nothing around you, nothing but curtains of rain and a destroyed vehicle. 

'_Ma'am, are you still with me_'

You couldn't answer, continuing to search about the area, your pulse thrumming against your ears. Where could he have gone? He was just there! Was this some sort of sick joke!? Taking another step back a gasp escaped you when your back pressed up against something solid. Clutching your phone to your chest, the operator questioning if you were still on the line, you turned your frightened _(E/C)_ orbs towards whatever stood behind you, a scream ripping from your throat.

_ **___** _

_The last thing the operator heard before the call ended, was of a terrified scream and the sound of rolling thunder._


	2. .:TWO:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man you’d hit turns out to be no man at all.

Your terrified scream was quickly silenced by a hand wrapping itself around your throat, sharp nails digging into your delicate skin as you were thrown down against the pavement quicker than you could blink. As the wind was knocked out of your lungs you gasped out in pain, struggling to suck in as much oxygen you could to deter the fire that spread throughout your lungs. As you turned your tear filled (e/c) eyes towards the source of your pain you pushed yourself up on your elbows, crawling back a bit till the stranger standing above you grabbed you by the ankle to stop you from moving any farther.

If you weren't struggling to breathe through constricted lungs you probably would have screamed again. It was as if he had stepped straight out of a horror movie. With a decaying black hoodie doing little to nothing to protect him from the rain and an emotionless blue mask with black like tears trailing down the painted wood, he was truly the embodiment of a nightmare. 

"Pl-Please... Don't hurt me..." Your voice was barely above a whisper, your tears mixing with the rain. 

The blue mask tilted to the side, almost as if he were examining you, his hand tightening its grip around your ankle when you tried moving back again. Your heart was practically thundering against your eardrums, (e/c) orbs never leaving the black spaces of the mask where his eyes should have been. This must have been him... The murderer the police woman was talking about. If you weren't so certain you were about to die, you would have laughed at the thought of running over this fucker with your car. If only he would have stayed down...

_**You should have hit him harder. **_  
  
You watched him wearily as he used his free hand to reach into his hoodie pocket, only to hold your breath when he reveal to you a rather sharp looking instrument. It took you a moment before you realized what it was-

A Scalpel.

He moved over you, a startled cry coming past your lips when he pressed the blade of the scalpel against your neck, a flash of lightning illuminating the sky, making the mask he wore seem almost demonic. You couldn't help but sob, closing your eyes as you prayed silently to whatever God may listen that this was some sort of sick dream, that when you opened your eyes again you'd simply be asleep in your own bed back in your tiny little apartment. 

"Who are you?"

The voice was so quiet you were surprised you'd even heard it. Forcing open your eyes to stare up at that terrible mask once more you swallowed thickly. He'd asked you a question. He demanded to know who you are. 

"(Y/N)…" You answered, your voice nearly breaking. "Well, **(Y/N)**…" He spoke, the scalpel digging farther into your neck, droplets of blood spreading across the medical instrument. _**"You're going to help me."**_

He moved faster than your brain could process his words. You were going to help him? Before you could so much as lift a finger he'd removed the weapon from your throat and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt, forcing you to stand up. The minute he released your shirt you were about to turn around and run before a scream ripped from your mouth when he grabbed you roughly by the hair, slamming your head against the hood of your car hard enough to make your head spin. 

"Don't you fucking run!" He snarled, tightening his grip on your scalp causing you to whimper. 

His grip on your hair released only to grab you by the shirt again, dragging you to the drivers side of the car. Forcing you to sit on the old seat he slammed the door closed before opening the back of the car. Shivering from both the cold and from fear, you watch him from the rearview mirror as he got into the back, forcing the doors closed before sitting forward. You leaned forward as well in an attempt to avoid whatever he planned to do before groaning when he grabbed you by the hair once more, forcing you back against your seat with the cold bite of the scalpel pressing against the side of your neck. Your head was spinning, still affected by being slammed against the hood.

"Drive." He demanded. "Why are you doing this?" You questioned, refusing to move despite the weapon being pressed against your neck.

You've heard of these things happen far too often. The news was full of them. A man or woman getting carjacked before being found dead in a secondary location. Every time you listened to one of these reports you would always have remorse for the victim of course, but every time you vowed to never become a victim to such crime.

Well look at you now, about to become nothing more than another statistic.

Why you? Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't the cops have looked in the right area? You could have been in bed by now, safe in your apartment, so why you!?

"Drive." Was the only answer you received from the murderer sitting directly behind you. 

Clenching your teeth you reached out and grabbed the gearshift, shifting out of park as you started driving through the pitch black rain once more, your knuckles turning white from how hard you clenched the steering wheel to keep them from shaking. The man didn't offer any directions, simply keeping the weapon he held pressed tight against your neck, a silent warning as to what would happen if you fucked up.

It was deathly quiet, save for the rain pounding against the dented car and the constant sound of thunder rolling in the distance, lightning being the only thing that lit your way down the road. 

"Turn right." 

At the demand you were tempted to simply keep driving, but you didn't think it would end well... Your attempt at running had ended rather quickly, as though he knew exactly what you were thinking. Biting the inside of your cheek you turned right as he instructed, following the different twists and turns he spouted ever so often.

It was terrifying, really, know that these could very well be your last minutes. You wanted to be hopeful, you did, but you weren't exactly expecting to get out of this alive. He was a murderer, a murderer you happened to have hit with _your_ car.

God, what was he going to do? You were certain you'd pissed him off. Hell, you'd be pissed off if you'd been hit! Looking at the rearview mirror you swallowed once more at the sight of that dark blue mask. What kind of monster was hiding behind that thing?

He was like nothing you'd ever seen. Not even the scary movies you've watched could compare to this man. He was simply... Otherworldly. You couldn't pin point why...

"Stop."

You returned your attention to the road, stepping on the breaks just as you saw the familiar sight of red and blue lights up in the distance. Were you back on your route home? No... This was a different road. You could barely make out the sight of a few homes on the side of the road, a large sign welcoming people to something you couldn't quite make out. Your heart thundered against your chest, hope starting to rise in your mind. If you could get to the cops you could escape! You could get help!

Gasping when your (h/l) (h/c) hair was roughly pulled on once more you returned you focus to the rearview mirror to watch what the murderer was trying to do.

"You try anything stupid and I'll make sure to hang you by your own intestines." He growled to which you nodded in understanding, the hope you clung to quickly dying before it could truly blossom.   
"Drive."

You breathed out a sigh of relief when the bite of metal was removed from your skin, the masked man hunkering down behind your seat as you got closer to the lights. Stepping on the breaks when a figure began approaching the car you tensed when you heard the masked male grumble something under his breath, rolling down your window as the figure revealed instead to be another police officer, this one a rather big man who tipped his hat at the sight of you.

"Hello ma'am, can I help you?" He grinned. "A-Ah... J-Just passing through." You said, forcing a smile.  
The officer hummed before nodding, pointing down the road. "Roads are pretty slippery up ahead, make sure you drive safe." He said.

How? How could this man not see your obvious distress? How did he not see your fear? The man behind your seat? Forcing another smile you nodded, about to step on the gas before pausing.

The murderer didn't have his weapon on you...

Taking a shaky breath you looked back to the officer, trying to ignore the subtle growl coming from behind your seat. 

"Ma'am?" The officer said, finally starting to notice your anxiety. 

Taking one last deep breath for luck, you grabbed the car handle, forcing open the door before quickly jumping out, collapsing to the wet pavement with a startled cry as you turned back to the car. 

"He's in there! He has a weapon! He has a weapon!" You screamed, scrambling to your feet just as a loud curse came from the back of your car.

The police officer quickly grabbed you by the arm, pushing you behind his back as he reached for both his gun and the radio on his chest.

"Suspect found, backup required, forty-seventh street!" 

It felt as though time began to move in slow motion as the backdoor to the car opened, the officer you hid behind raising his weapon to aim at the masked man who stepped out looking more menacing than before. You couldn't help but take a step back, a shaky breath leaving your lungs, This was it. Your nightmare was over! 

_**Wasn't it?**_

With the officer yelling out orders to "get on your knees with your hands behind your head" and the crackle of thunder sounding above the scene, you felt the breath in your lungs catch as the murderer reached for his mask, pushing it up and over his head. A flash of lightning lit up the world around you, and in that moment time seemed to stop. The man you'd managed to hit with your car, the man who'd taken you hostage, the man you were so certain was human _wasn't human at all_, and as the sound of a gunshot fired, the world around you painted black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Comments are always welcome!


	3. .:THREE:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster in mans clothing decides the fate of the girl who ran into him.

"Get on your knees with your hands behind your head!"

Pressing his forefinger tighter against the trigger of his weapon he used his free hand to push the woman behind him farther back from the danger, doe like brown eyes never leaving the masked man standing beside the mess of a car. He should of known sooner something was wrong. He honestly believed the woman's car had been damaged by a deer, the nasty critters having been causing more trouble now that the weather was turning for the worst.

To think she was transporting the homicidal maniac they'd been searching for since the early evening had never crossed his mind. Not until she jumped out of her vehicle and began to scream for her dear life. 

As another flash of lightning painted the dark night in brilliant white light the officer felt his heart launch to his throat when the murderer reached for the mask he wore. It was nothing but a mask, but for some reason, the action was enough to send adrenaline racing through the older mans body.

"On your knees!" He ordered, but the murderer carried on as though he'd never even heard him.

When the mask was removed, the policeman felt fear like he's never experienced flood his system. It was as though he were back on his first night of patrol, seeing his first dead body in what would become numerous over his career. The man before him...

_ It was a dead body_.

Where the murderers eyes should of been, were instead a pair of empty black sockets. Blood encrusted the hollow wounds, black like tears staining the mans skin. He was like nothing he's ever seen before. Of all his time being on the force, he's never seen such a monster. 

Without so much as a thought, the officer placed both hands on his weapon, firing a shot straight into the creatures chest. Instead of falling back or even falling dead like the officer expected, the eyeless male instead began to advance forward.

"Get back!" He barked, firing another round into the suspects body.

The man paused this time, touching one of the bullet wounds on his chest. He seemed so nonchalant about the situation before a low, animalistic snarl escaped his mouth. When the world painted brilliant white as violent thunder rolled across the sky, the monster in mans clothing began to rush towards him! Pulling the trigger of his weapon once again, the policeman felt the breath knock out of his chest when the gun simply wouldn't fire.

Why wouldn't it fire!?

It was far too late to do anything, though, when the eyeless beast knocked the weapon from his hand. A low yell escaped the man when the beast wrapped its cold hand around his throat, lifting him off the ground as though he weighed nothing before being brought close to a snarling set of razor like teeth. 

"W-What are you?" He managed to choke out. 

The snarling row of teeth turned upward in a predatory smirk, the hand around his throat tightening to an unbearable point. 

"What am I?" The beast questioned before tossing him aside, a loud _**'CRACK'**_ sounding as the man hit his head against the pavement. 

As the monster of a man began to advance towards him once again the officer, despite struggling to regain his breath, began crawling towards his pistol. Reaching towards the weapon, rain and blood from his headwound nearly blinding him, a strangled cry escaped the officer when the weapon was taken away right as his fingertips brushed against the cold medal. 

Groaning when a sharp pain erupted through his side as the eyeless monster kicked him to roll over, the officer tried moving back, only to be caught by a grey hand grabbing his bulletproof vest, lifting him off the ground before slamming him back down.

_**"What I am is your worst nightmare." **_

A sob escaped the mans lips as the murderer raised the barrel of the pistol and placed it against the mans head. A _'click'_ was heard as the trigger was pulled, but nothing else happened. A few more '_clicks_' sounded before an animalistic growl erupted from the grey mans chest. No bullets! As the weapon was raised to bash the mans skull in the murderer stopped the minute the metal was about to reach the officers head, instead turning his attention to something else.

_ What on earth made him stop?_

It took a few moments before the distant sound of sirens could be heard by the policeman. Another sob was heard, this one of relief, as the officer looked towards the rain to where the sirens were coming from. 

"Fuck my life." The eyeless monster growled.

Using the butt end of the pistol the murderer hit the officer hard against his temple, knocking the male out without much struggle. After all, if he couldn't kill the man properly, why even bother?

Tossing the useless gun aside, he walked over to where his mask had been disposed, picking up the old piece of wood and fixing it back over his face, turning his attention to where the sirens slowly grew louder. This night truly was a shit show. Approaching the beat up car that was used to hit him he was about to get in the drivers seat and get as far from the scene as possible before pausing. Turning towards the unconscious girl that lay crumpled on the wet street, a light twitch crossed his mouth. Stepping away from the car he approached the woman before kneeling down beside her, running his nails through her wet (h/c) hair.

He didn't have much time, the rest of the police force would be surrounding this place at any moment, but dammit... He had no idea what to do with her. She proved to be one hell of a pain in the ass! He should just slit her throat right then and there!

But he couldn't... _**Why?**_

Tightening his grip on her hair he forced her head up, leaning in close towards her ear.

_"I'm going to have fun with you."_

_ **~~~** _

_All they found that night was Officer Krueger, his head busted open and screaming in the night about an eyeless monster and a frightened girl with a beat up Honda._  
_After searching the area, they found neither of those things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?  
Comments and critiques are always welcome!


	4. .:FOUR:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in a peculiar place you come face to face with the monster who brought you there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the wait! This week has been extremely chaotic and I needed to take some time for myself and my family. I promise, my updating schedule will be better after the holidays. I'm going to aim to publish a chapter every Wednesday! 
> 
> I also need to thank you, I never expected to have as many readers as I do! So thank you! It means a lot to me!

_Everything hurt..._

From your head down to your toes, everything felt like it were on fire! What the hell happened last night? Had you slept wrong? Did you finally wear yourself out at work? Reaching up to hold your head, your hand was stopped when something tugged at your wrist. Opening your eyes blearily, you looked to your hand only to furrow your brows in confusion. 

Attached to your wrist was an IV, held securely there by some medical tape.

Sitting up to look around you found yourself in what looked like a hospital room that was left to decay. Other than the IV, which looked fairly new, everything else was destroying itself from time. The bed you were lying on smelled of mildew, the metal frame rusting and chipping away. Cabinets, which could have been to store medicine and bandages, now hung off the wall, dangerously close to collapsing altogether. The counters were bare, save for a bag of clear fluid and a syringe filled with some sort of green liquid, set ominously off to the side. 

_Where on earth were you? _

Removing the IV from your wrist you forced yourself on your feet only to gasp when the world around you began to spin. Clutching the side of the bed to balance yourself you managed to stand up straight when your sudden dizzy spell wore off. Approaching the closed door ahead of you, you grabbed the handle to open it only to find it locked! Why the hell would it be locked!? What was this place!?

Pursing your lips you walked back to the bed and sat down, holding your head in your hands as you tried to think back on the night before. It took a few minutes for it all to come back, your mind feeling as though it'd been stuffed with cotton from how hard it throbbed! You remembered being stopped by the police woman, remembered hitting someone with your car when you tried navigating your way home... You remembered... You remembered... A blue mask. A blue mask that hid something horrible behind it...

Your eyes widened as you finally put the pieces together, and just as you were about to jump back on your feet to find another way out, the door began to open causing you to freeze. 

He was still wearing that same tattered hoodie, his mask placed back over his face. His attention wasn't on you right away, instead focusing on a red book he was writing something in, a low muttering coming from the monster as he scribbled away. 

Terror bloomed in your chest as you watched him, wanting to run and escape while the door was open but finding no matter how hard you tried, simply couldn't move! Despite your brain screaming for your body to move, it simply wouldn't do it. Even your breathing had ceased, as though disrupting the air around you both would draw his attention to you. 

_Why was this happening? Why was this happening!?_

He set the book on the counter before turning his head to focus on you, just as your heart jumped to your throat. He crossed the small room in just a few short strides, coming to tower over you like some behemoth of a man... Though... You knew this was no man. Was he? You remembered the night before, how terrified you'd been when he removed the mask... But maybe it'd been your imagination? After all, nothing like you saw could ever exist. 

"So you're finally awake." 

The statement caught you off guard, causing you to release the breath you'd been holding. His voice was... Unnerving. He sounded so calm, but you knew it would change with one wrong move. Your throbbing headache was proof of that. You had no idea what to do, or to say, or even feel. You had no idea where you were or why he was standing before you when he should be locked in a cell somewhere far from you! This... This was truly your worst nightmare come to life. Would he kill you? Hold you for ransom? Why were you here!?

You wanted to scream and cry. Wanted to grab him by the grungy hoodie and throttle him till he let you go or gave you the answers you desired. Instead, though, you simply kept your (e/c) eyes glued to that emotionless blue mask. 

He moved faster than you could react, grabbing your jaw just as you squealed in shock. Sharp nails dug into your flesh, a silent warning, as he turned your head side to side to examine you. 

"Your head." He said simply to which you bit your tongue. "M-My what?" You asked, your voice oh so quiet. 

He tightened his grip on your jaw but you were too scared to really make any noise to protest the pain that followed, too worried that even the sound of your pain would drive him to bash your head in! 

"Your head. Are you nauseous?" He questioned.

Nauseous? Why was he asking if you were nauseous?

"...No...?" You managed to answer, your voice a small squeak unlike how it usually is. 

He released you at that answer, going back to that red book he set on the counter, picking up a pen and scribbling something else down, ignoring you for the time being. With his attention finally off you for a moment, you turned your gaze to the door leading out of this godforsaken room. It was left open, on purpose or accident you didn't care, it was just open for the taking! 

As you shifted your weight to stand, the bed beneath you creaked loudly causing you to bite your tongue, sparing a glance at the beastly man just a few feet away from you. He continued writing in his book, seeming to have not heard the sound. As you got to your feet you turned to run, your heart beating like a drum against your ribcage, ready to escape this wicked place!

Just as you threw your entire body into a run, a ice cold hand wrapped itself around your arm, easily stopping your decent before it could truly start. A pained cry ripped itself from your throat as your arm was twisted behind your back, the masked man easily manipulating your body to move where he wanted it. Shoving you face first into the bed you began to sob, large tears cascading down your face as the murderer kicked your legs apart. 

What was he doing!?

"You're so fucking annoying, always trying to run when you know its useless." He growled, releasing your arm to tangle his fingers in your (h/l) hair, pulling your head back. "You've caused me enough problems, so be a doll and behave for me or else I'll beat you harder than I already plan to!" He hissed.

He released your hair, another sob wracking through your body as he traced his fingertips across your spine through the fabric of your shirt. You tried to push yourself up, tried to kick him off, but with the awkward position he forced you in, there wasn't much you could really do against him. He pushed down on your upper back, forcing you back down, clicking his tongue mockingly.

"You must really want to be beat, huh?" He murmured.

You felt him shift behind you, the sliding of a drawer as he dug something out. He grabbed both of your hands, forcing them behind your back before tying them together with coarse rope that dug into your flesh with every movement. With your arms tied he moved to your legs, tying one ankle to one foot of the bed while tying the other to the opposite side, keeping your legs apart much to your embarrassment.

"There... I was going to let you keep your dignity a bit longer, but since you insist on giving me such problems I might as well enjoy the view." He said, the smirk obvious in his voice.

You didn't struggle much after that, the rope too tight around your wrists to give much room while your legs were pretty much in the same predicament. The most you could do was cry, praying and hoping you'd wake up at any moment, that you'd wake up in your bed and that this was all but a drawn out nightmare! You had to be dreaming! You had to be! You screamed when your hair was pulled on once again.

"Shut the hell up! I can barely think with that crying!" He snapped, shoving you further into the bed, to the point you were certain its smell would always be indented into your senses. "You're lucky I'm even keeping you alive. I should have killed you the minute you hit me with that stupid car of yours!"

He released you once again, coming around the bed to face you. He rested his head against his arms, the voids in the mask where his eyes should have been, focused solely on you. What kind of monster was he? How could a human do this to another human!? It didn't make any sense... But you knew. You knew, deep down, that he was doing this to toy with you. He was a murderer, he was going to kill you eventually, he just wanted to toy with his food. Like a cat playing with a mouse. A twisted game you'd lose no matter what you tried. 

"Fuck you." You gritted out, spitting at that damned mask.

If you were going down like this... Oh... You were going down as the name he'd never forget. You weren't going to be another nameless victim. Oh no, you were going to give him enough hell that he'd be forced to remember your name like a plague on his mind. 

He silently reached up and wiped at the spit from his mask before launching at you, grabbing you by the back of the neck with his sharpened nails digging into your skin like the blade of a knife. This time he didn't say anything right away, simply keeping his void like gaze focused solely on you, almost as if he were waiting for you to apologize or beg for your life. You did neither, instead meeting his gaze with a heated glare. 

"You deaf?** FUCK. YOU.**" You seethed.

What a shitty way to go. If you'd known in advance that you lived a full twenty-one years on this earth just to die young at the hands of a homicidal maniac, you would have lived your life so much differently. You would have held your family closer, would have loved your friends more, would have lived your life like every minute mattered. As your mortality truly set in your mind, you had so many regrets... So, so many things you wished you could have done before your time. 

"Careful what you say... You might get just what you want." Came his voice after what felt like eternity of silence.

You spit at him again, and this time he forced your head up just enough to slap you hard across the face, a hiss escaping past your teeth as your cheekbone began to throb from the force of it. 

"That's disgusting, stop it." He snarled before walking back to the counter behind you.

He was gone from your sight for only a moment before coming back with the syringe full of green liquid. You tensed at the sight of it, wondering what on earth it could hold. He knelt down at your level, pushing your hair back from your neck before grazing the needle against your skin, nearly piercing it. 

"Do you know what this is?" He questioned. "N... No..." You answer meekly.

He pulled back, holding the syringe in front of your face so you could get a clear look at it. With it being so close you could _smell_ the liquid being contained in the syringe. It was an easy scent to remember, and for that it made your skin crawl.

"Oh? Do you recognize it?" He asked. "What's wrong? What happened to that fire from earlier?" He mocked, letting the tip of the needle slide along your shoulder. "I'm sure you know the effects it has when swallowed, but injecting it straight into your blood stream would be an entirely different matter." He said, a small gasp rushing from your lungs when he slightly pricked your skin. "Drain cleaner is one hell of a weapon if used properly, and lucky for you, I have gallons of it stored in this place for this purpose."

He set the syringe aside, just barely out of reach, as he ran his fingers through your hair before forcing you to look at him, his grip painful as he tugged at the roots of your hair. 

"Now, are we going to behave? Or am I going to have to kill you?" He questioned. 

You barely nodded, which was enough to satisfy him as he dropped your head, grabbing up the syringe and walking back to his book.

"Good! Glad that's settled! Now be a good little bitch and be quiet, will you?"

And so you obeyed, silencing your cries, waiting with bated breath what he planned to do to you... And God... God you hoped it was nothing you were imagining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next?  
The author is a slut for comments!


	5. .:FIVE:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into (Y/N)'s past before Eyeless Jack welcomes you into a nightmare he's created just for you.

**Trigger Warning for this Chapter:**

**-Heavily implied Child Abuse**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

_'Do I have to go?'_

_ The woman in the front seat tensed at the little girls words, delicate hands clenching around the steering wheel. After a moment of silence the older woman gave a small chuckle, nodding her head. _

_ 'He's your father, sweetheart. Don't you want to see your daddy?'_

_ Tiny hands clenched around the seatbelt, frustrated tears stinging her (e/c) eyes. No. She didn't want to see him. She wanted to stay with her mother. She wanted to go home. When the young girl didn't answer, the woman in the front seat sighed before smiling a tired smile. _

_ 'It's just for the weekend, baby. I'll be back to pick you up before you even know it.' She said. 'So I need you to promise me that you'll be good, okay?'_

_ The car slowed to a stop in front of an older looking home. The grass was dead, the cememt of the driveway cracked every which way, and the home itself... The home itself looked like it crawled straight out of a drug cartel. _

_ The woman got out of the car, grabbing up a pink backpack from the back before getting the (h/c) haired girl from her car seat, setting her down on the pavement to take her hand._

_ 'Be good for daddy, (Y/N). Please... Do it for mommy.' The woman pleaded, squeezing the childs hand gently as she was pulled towards the chipped front door of the home. _

_ Pressing a manicured finger to the doorbell, the woman leaned back in wait, tapping her heel impatiently. (Y/N), on the other hand, kept looking back at the car behind them, wanting nothing more than to go home. She hated this place. She hated that she had to come here every weekend. She understood her mother had to work, and she wanted to be good so as not to worry her parent, but she simply couldn't hide her distaste for this place. _

_ Squeezing her mothers hand, trying to pull her down the steps to get back in the car, the door was pulled open, revealing a (e/c) eyed (h/c) haired man who looked like he'd just gotten done getting dragged through the mud. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath stunk of day old cigarrettes and whisky. _

_ The older woman scrunched her nose in distaste at the sight, pulling (Y/N) to her side. The man dragged his tired eyes over the womans attire before scoffing, scratching at the back of his neck._

_ 'Having fun whoring yourself out, Jen?' He questioned, sneering nastily at the woman he used to call his wife. 'Don't. Don't start this in front of her.' Jen whispered, shame burning on her beautiful face. _

_ The man looked down at the little girl standing beside her before kneeling down, smiling faintly as he held his hand out for his daughter. _

_ 'Come on Squirt, let's let your mom go to work. I got you a present yesterday. You like presents, right?' He smiled to which (Y/N) gave a small nod but made no move to let go of her mothers hand. _

_ She didn't want to go with him. He wasn't like her mother. _

_ 'Come on baby girl, we're gonna have lots of fun!' He exclaimed, but still (Y/N) didn't budge. _

_ It wasn't til Jen gave a gentle push to her daughters back that the man was able to grab and pick up (Y/N who began to cry, covering her little (e/c) eyes before reaching out for her mother who simply gave a little smile, patting the top of her head affectionately. _

_ 'I'll be back before you know it.' Jen promised before turning and walking back to her car._

_ (Y/N) continued to cry, yelling out for her mother who didn't even spare a glance over her shoulder, the little girl being carried inside the house she hated so much. The minute the door was closed, she was deposited on the ground rather roughly. _

_ She didn't even have to turn around to know what was happening when she heard the slither of clothing behind her, tiny hands clenched so hard by her sides her knuckles turned stark white, her nails biting into her palms to such a point blood began pooling through her fingers._

_ 'You look just like her...' A gruff voice began, just as darkness swallowed her whole._

** _~~~_ **

(E/C) eyes fluttered open, a gasp escaping past your lips as you looked around your surroundings. You were still in the same room, against the same dirty mattress, with the same rope biting into your wrists. You wanted nothing more than to cry, the heavy pit in your chest weighing you down more than you could take. You relaxed your head against the bed, ready to do just that, only to stiffen finding a dark blue mask focused on your form, angled in such a curious way.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked, turning away from you to grab something from the counter. 

Your pink tongue darted out to wet your dry lips, taking a deep breath only to wince at such an action. Your throat was so dry... It felt as though you hadn't had anything to drink in days! How long were you out? When did you even find the time to fall asleep in such a situation!?

You didn't answer, instead lifting your head to see if you could peer over your shoulder to watch what he was doing. You weren't going to tell him, you weren't going to open that ugly box you'd managed to lock away years ago. It was bad enough you'd had a nightmare about it! Why was he asking anyways? Was his life so boring he wanted you to tell _him_ about your dreams? 

He returned to your side after a moment, and what he held in his hands made your mouth feel like a desert. Within his grasp and just inches from your face was a water bottle, and if it wasn't enough torture already, it was covered in condensation from the cold. He unscrewed the cap and gripped your chin, but just as he was about to allow you a sip he pulled it away. 

"I want to know what you were dreaming about." He said to which you groaned, the sound like sandpaper against your vocal chords.

"Please... Water... Water first..." You begged, trying to reach for the bottle only for it to be pulled farther back. "If you want to test me I'll simply put this away until I feel like you're ready to comply." He warned.

You shook your head violently at those words. Who knows how long that may be! You were desperate for water now! 

"What was your dream about?" He questioned a third time. "I... It was about... It was about the crash..." You lied. 

He hummed, and you were terrified he didn't believe you, but to your relief he tilted your chin and allowed you to drink. The minute the cool water hit your tongue you practically wanted to cry! You drank all that you could before moaning in protest when the water was pulled away once again.

"Take a minute to breathe, don't drown yourself." The man muttered, waiting till you took a few breaths before tilting the bottle to your lips once again. 

This time he didn't take it away from you until all the liquid was gone, setting the empty bottle down before using his now free hand to gently ran his fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair in a moment of quiet. You were too tired to fight back, instead reluctantly holding still as he continued to pet and ruffle your hair as though you were some kind of dog. The minute you closed your tired eyes, his gentle touches soon turned into one rough pull at your hair, pulling your head back. 

"You think you can just close your eyes!?" He hissed, forcing your (e/c) orbs to focus on him. "You think you can just relax after what you've done!?"

He let go of your hair after a few moments, your scalp throbbing from the few strands he'd managed to tear out in his grasp. Your head dropped back on the bed, tears finally beginning to spill past your eyes as you began to cry. If it weren't for the ropes around your body you would have curled in on yourself, the situation too much for you to handle in this moment. You cried under the emotionless gaze of the blue mask, wanting to turn away but you couldn't find the energy to do so. You were just so tired. You wanted to go home. You wanted your friends. You wanted your mother. He allowed you to cry for longer than you thought he'd allow, but soon enough he grew tired of it. Grabbing you by the jaw he turned your head, his nails digging into his cheekbones. 

"Shut the hell up already!" He demanded which was enough to silence your whimpering but it couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that continued, wetting his fingertips.

"You should be dead! I should have killed you the minute you ran into me with that fucking car of yours!" He yelled. "So why didn't you?"

Your lips were moving before you had a chance to even understand what you were doing, crying out in protest when he pushed your head down against the mattress. He moved from sitting beside you to hover above you. 

"Why didn't I?" He questioned, leaning so close to your ear you were certain you'd feel his breath if he didn't wear that mask of his.

"Even though your stupid ass ran me over, then tried to hand me over to the cops!" He snarled. "You're the one who let me escape."

Your eyes widened, looking up at him in shock. What the hell was he talking about!? How could you have let him escape!? A chuckle escaped that damned mask when he noticed your confusion. 

"That car of yours came in handy. Way easier to get away than on foot." He said. 

A wave of guilt washed over you. It was your fault... He escaped because of you. A few more tears cascaded down your cheeks, his thumb gently brushing them away much to your disgust. 

"I contemplated just killing you, but then I thought of a better thing." He exclaimed, releasing your jaw to grab at your hair again. "You helped me so why shouldn't I do something to repay you?" He questioned. 

That couldn't be good. Just the sound of it made goosebumps rush down your arms. 

"You're so innocent (Y/N). So, so innocent... Innocence doesn't last long in this world." He murmured before leaning in close again. "I'm going to repay you. I'm going to take that pesky innocence of yours away. I'm going to make you into a fighter (Y/N)." 

He practically purred the words while you let out a shuttered sob, struggling within your bindings to somehow get away from this madman. How could a human treat another human like this!? You shook your head violently within his grasp. 

"No! No, please... Please don't do this." You cried. "Don't do this." You wept, cringing when he brushed your tears away once again. 

"Don't cry, pet. I'll take good care of you." He murmured. "You'll be the perfect soldier. The perfect little pet." 

When he released you, you began to scream. You screamed, and screamed, and screamed. You screamed so loud you were certain you'd destroy your own voice! You were desperate, hoping and praying that somehow, someone would hear you! You had to get away from this madman! Thrashing about in the ropes that kept you still, you hadn't noticed the masked man had moved away from you. 

You screamed and cried and begged, arching your back like that would somehow break the rope around your wrists. You cried till you thought you'd be sick! A shriek past your lips when you felt something pierce the skin of your upper arm, your wide (e/c) orbs turning their attention to the masked man as he injected your blood stream with a clear fluid. You took a breath to demand what the hell he was doing, but in doing so your vision began to swim. 

Your head dropped back on the bed, your body falling limp despite your protests. You couldn't even open your mouth! As your vision began to turn black, the masked man placed a hand against your tear stained cheek. 

"Sleep." He demanded.

And so you did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and I'd love to read your feedback!  
What do you think will happen in the next chapter?


	6. .:SIX:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your captor finally allows you out of the room, but to what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!!
> 
> Hello my Beautiful Readers! I am trying a new direction for this story but I need you to know whats up.  
I want to make it more... Interactive. If it doesn't go well I'll simple re-write the chapter but what I am planning is that I'll be giving you a choice at the end of this chapter. In the comments please tell me which choice you picked, and whichever choice is picked the most I will continue the story from there.  
I want to see if you, the Reader, will like the route. So please read through til the end so you can make your decision! 
> 
> And before I go, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

_ **Thirsty**. _You were so, so thirsty. 

You had no idea how much time had passed since the last time the masked bastard had come to check on you, when the last time had been when he'd given you a drink. Minutes felt nonexistent in this place. Being kept in a windowless, darkened room it was damned near impossible to know how long you'd been there.

It could have been hours, days, _**weeks**_ even.

Your captor kept you in a perpetual state of sleep. He'd allow you a few hours of awareness before coming into the room to either give you a few sips of water you so desperately desired or he'd pierce your arm with another syringe, the liquid never failing to knock you out cold for who knows how long. The syringe didn't happen as often though. Whatever he was using, you supposed he had a limited supply on. 

_**What a fucking blessing.**_

During the torturously long wait you had to endure while waiting for his next appearance, was the worst of it though. Being kept alone in such a dark room it forced your mind to wander.

The first thing you're mind drifted to was the false pretense of hope that you'd be rescued soon. You'd imagined what it would be like when the police busted through the thick wooden door, telling you things would be okay as they untied your terribly sore limbs before bringing you outside. What happened to your captor would always differ. At first you'd imagine him sitting in the back of a police cruiser, a Hannibal like muzzle over his mask with various chains covering his body. It made you happy at first, but the longer you waited in the dark his fate had changed. Sometimes he'd be placed on the ground, handcuffs over his hands while a faceless cop stepped on his back to keep him still. Sometimes he wouldn't be there at all, having 'escaped' from the made up scene in your mind.

Sometimes, though... Sometimes you'd imagine him _dead_. The details of it were so gruesomely realistic it churned your stomach, making you wonder how on earth you could imagine something so vile! But the longer you were kept on the bed, hands and legs tied in such a terrible position, those thoughts became the common. When you imagined your rescue you'd imagine the murderer had been shot through so many times he'd be unrecognizable. Sometimes he'd be strung up in a tree, his body slowly swaying in the wind. The one that made you feel the most pleased and yet the most sick, though, would be the scenario where he'd be torn apart by canines. Watching his limbs tear apart at the seams, the blood curdling scream you concocted, listening to crunching and snapping of bone that sounded all too real...

It made you smile, and for that, you were quite certain you were going mad. 

But after a while the rescue scenarios changed. Wouldn't the cops have been here already? Wouldn't they have tracked your car? Your phone!? Hasn't anyone you cared about realize you're gone!? 

After the fifth visit from the masked man you had broke down crying, further dehydrating yourself while other thoughts crossed your mind, making your head throb in a terrible headache but you couldn't care less.

You thought of your friends, people you had thought cared for you. You thought of your mother. Though you didn't speak to each other often she was still somewhat a source of comfort. She was your parent after all, but you supposed that didn't mean much when your father... 

It only made your tears worse.

Were they looking for you? Had they even realized you were gone? 

_ ** Were they happy that you were no longer around?** _

Before your captor returned you had prayed. You prayed to a God you weren't even sure existed to save you from this. You prayed for minutes to hours, pouring your heart out to a deity you were uncertain of, afraid that if you stopped speaking your God would somehow forget about you just like you'd become to believe everyone else has. If you stopped whispering your little prayer you were certain you'd be forgotten about, even by the one you'd been told had created you. 

When the masked man stepped back into the little room bringing you a small bottle of water, your prayers had been for nothing. 

_ ** You were truly alone in this place. ** _

You felt utterly broken by then, sobbing against the lip of the water bottle as your nameless captor allowed you to drink. He'd used a syringe on you then, knocking you out cold without so much as a word to you. 

When you woke up the next time your thoughts had turned to your past. 

You thought of your childhood. You thought about waking up on Christmas morning, excitedly racing from your room to look at all the presents laying under the tree before they were ripped open by your little hands.

You thought about the fight your parents had the night they finally ended their marriage. When your mother went out of the house, it was the first time your father laid his hands on you and it was what absolutely destroyed you.

You thought about your sixteenth birthday, waking up to your mother and her boyfriend waking you up with a terrible rendition of 'Happy Birthday' while holding the most delicious (favorite flavor) cake you'd ever seen.

You thought about High School graduation, how you'd received a card in the mail from the man who had _ruined_ you, congratulating you on what was supposed to be a happy day that had sent you into a panic attack so bad you had to be hospitalized. 

It was hell, having nothing else to focus on other than thoughts of _**'him'**_. Every time you closed your eyes, all you could see was him. Every time you took a breath you could have sworn you felt his hands on your body, lingering no matter what you did to convince yourself he wasn't really there. 

Your tears turned to screams when logic simply couldn't reach your mind. You were so convinced you were going to live through trauma you so desperately wanted to forget that you couldn't help but scream and thrash about in your bindings despite the fact that the rope bit into your already scabbed wrists, causing your body further damage. Your captor came into the room then, visibly annoyed but you'd never been so happy to see someone in your life. At least someone was there to chase away the ghost that haunted you. Even when he grabbed your hair and yelled in your face to_ 'Shut the hell up'_ you cried in relief. 

Anything was better than _**'him****'**_'. Even this masked man who was the muse for all your hatred at that time. 

Instead of leaving when he made sure you wouldn't cause any more trouble, he instead unraveled the rope binding your wrists together. You were surprised by this and quickly learned the mistake of trying to move your arms. It was as though you were a stiff puppet, every movement causing a burning sensation to course through your nerves. When he removed the rope from your ankles the results were very much the same, though this time you ended up collapsing to the terribly cold tile floor. A wail of distress had escaped your lips at this. What happened to your legs!? You couldn't feel them! They felt numb! They felt numb and yet your thighs burned like the nine gates of hell! 

"What the fuck did you do to me!?" You screamed, your captor giving a very unenthusiastic grunt at your change of attitude. 

Grabbing you by your arm pits he hoisted you back on the bed before turning away to grab something from one of the drawers in the counter. With his back turned you looked to the door and instantly tried to stand, ready to make another attempt at escape only for your feet to fail you once again. You dropped like a sack of potatoes before you could even take a single step. Even on the floor, you tried to force yourself onto your knees in a feeble attempt to crawl away, but even that proved to be too much for your body. Frustrated tears stung the back of your eyes, your jaw clenched so hard you were certain your teeth would crack. 

When the masked man turned back around, producing a jar of some sort of white looking paste, he grabbed you by the arms this time and forced you back onto the bed. The minute he let go you lashed out. You balled your hands into fists, hitting him with all your might only to find you were far too weak to do much in damage. Your hands were like balls of static, the feeling having not come back to them quite yet just like your poor feet. Your insistent 'thump' 'thump' 'thump' on his chest began to slow to a stop before your hands here simple laid on his chest, a heavy sob wracking through your entire body as you broke down for the twentieth time it seemed. Your head hung down, shrouding your face in a curtain of greasy (h/c) hair as you hiccupped. 

"Are you done?" Your captor growled, obviously done with your shit but for some odd reason, he didn't lash out at you in retaliation.

With a weak nod you dropped your hands into your lap, weeping softly as he knelt down in front of you and took one of your wrists into his hold. He turned it over, examining its scabs and open wounds before letting out a heavy sigh. Standing up again he left the room once more, leaving the door slightly open. You had guessed that it was day time when you thought of the time it must have been, but to your surprise moonlight crept into the room you begrudgingly called yours. You watched the silver pale light, your tears stopping for a moment. It's been so long since you've seen natural light... 

When the door was opened wider when the masked man returned you were finally able to see what's been out your door all this time. It looked like a hallway with white tiled floor, and beyond that was a large broken window. It was as if the breath in your lungs escaped you in a long, deep sigh as you looked at the beautiful full moon as it managed to peak its way into your line of vision. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. 

"Wait!" You cried out, just before the door was shut and the lunar light would be forever shut out. To your surprise you captor paused, turning that creepy mask of his to focus on you. "Please... I... I want to look at the light longer." You said quietly.

He was silent a moment before that mask of his bobbed in a nod, and to your absolute delight the door was kept open as he stepped towards you, kneeling down before you once again as he took your wounded wrists into his hands to examine once again. 

"Only for a little while. It snowed a few days ago." He said and like that your mind completely short circuited.

It snowed? The night you were taken it had been raining and from what you could tell, snow was another two months away at the least! Have you truly been gone that long? Has it really been two months? Less than that? More than that!? You wanted to scream again. You wanted to cry again. You wanted to stamp your feet and break that stupid looking mask of his! Instead you turned your watery (e/c) gaze back to the moon, tracing its shadows in your thoughts. It was the first time in this truly fucked up situation that you felt as ease. Well... As at ease one might feel while currently being held hostage by a masked lunatic that is. 

You jolted back when you felt a stinging sensation on your arm, tearing your hand out of his grasp when you found he'd pierced your already sore skin with a scalpel. 

"What the hell!?" You hissed as he grabbed your hand again and forced it back into his hold. "One of the cuts is infected. I'm reopening it to drain the puss." He explained nonchalantly. 

And just as he'd said, he cut open one of the scabs and out came an pool of yellowish puss mixed in with your blood. You practically gagged at the sight, unsure if you wanted to look at this display or let him do what he wanted without your careful watch. He used a towel to wipe away the fluids before pressing down on your skin, causing more of the yellow gunk to come to the surface.

Yep, that was enough for you.

Turning your gaze up to the navy blue mask he wore instead you finally got to see the details of it. It was definitely old, a few cracks visible in the wood it was made from. Some of the paint was chipped off here and there but the black tears were something that seemed to have never changed over the years, as many as that was, that he's had it. It was almost like the tears were new and nearly tar like... Using your free hand you reached up and grazed your fingertips against the side of it. You weren't even sure what you wanted to do. Before you could lift the thing and peer at the face of the man who has kept you prisoner for who knows how long he quickly grabbed your forearm, stopping you in your attempt. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He stated, his voice like ice against your soul.

He didn't release you until you nodded in understanding. Once you agreed he released your limb and went back to cleaning out your infected wrist. With the wound removed of the infection he reached into his pocket and removed a bottle you knew all too well, a grimace crossing your features. Hydrogen peroxide. Holding your hand out over your lap he opened the cap and practically dumped the cold liquid over your wound without so much as a warning. You cried out then, clenching your teeth and sucking in cold air as fire practically spread through the cuts, white bubbles forming on the surface as it sizzled. 

"You're fine, just breathe." He scoffed. "Easy for you to say!" You snapped, but he ignored you.

Finally he grabbed that jar of white paste he had earlier. Opening it up it smelled almost like... Mint? No that wasn't it... You couldn't pinpoint the citrus like scent it held to it as he all to gently slathered both of your wrists in the salve. Almost instantly the salve began to soothe your aching cuts and bruises, a shaky sigh of relief passing over your dry lips as he wrapped both wrists in gauze before turning to work on your ankles. Luckily it seemed your left wrist had been the only appendage to be infected, the rest being easy to mend and soothe. 

Standing up he placed the tools he'd used back on the decaying counter behind him, tossing the disgusting towel in a garbage bag near the broken sink. Both of you were shrouded in silence for quite some time but you weren't happy about it. You'd been in silence for so, so long. You were desperate for sound. Any sound! You wanted something that would stimulate your eardrums and give you a sense that there was life around and not just you.

You were starting to feel like the last woman on earth. 

"Who are you?" You asked, leaning back against the bed you've come to despise. "How long have I been here?" 

_ **~~~~** _

Where the hell did he put that stupid red book of his? He had it sitting here the last time he came in to check on her... Opening a few of the cupboards that he was half certain would come crumbling down by that action alone he breathed a sigh of relief when he found the item he'd been looking for. Taking it out of its hiding place he set it down on the counter as he flipped through its pages only to stop when he heard (Y/N) speak up, asking questions he'd rather not answer but he supposed he'd humor her. 

After all, it wasn't like he had anything else to do but take care of her. 

"You don't need to know who I am." He said simply, his voice a low drawl as if bored despite being far from it. 

How could he be bored when he finally had a toy to _fuck_ with? Sure, he'd been keeping her rather isolated but that was for his benefit. Humans were such social creatures. It was amazing to him how even the strongest of men could crack under the pressure of isolation. Of course, everyone was different. Different humans required different times before they finally broke under the weight of being in their own minds for far too long. 

It was practically driving him up the fucking wall, waiting and watching as his pretty little pet started to break bit by bit. She held strong for the most part but today seemed to be the day she couldn't take it any longer. When he had heard her shrill like scream waking him from where he'd fallen asleep at his desk he'd been ecstatic. He was practically smiling behind his mask as he roared at her to be quiet, grabbing her dirty hair to pull her around a bit. To his slight disappointment she still had her resilience to her.

"As for how long you've been here, it's been a month and a half." He explained, lying right through his shark like teeth.

She would have died under these conditions If it had been that long. He would have torn his hair out of his scalp if he had to wait that long for his toy to behave anyways. No, she'd only been in this musty room for nine days. But she wouldn't even know the difference. That's why he kept sedating her. He'd only use enough to knock her out for a few hours but to this poor, pretty girl she could have been out for days. He tried to check on her the same time every night, trying to keep her sense of time scattered so she wouldn't know how to move forward. 

It was even better to keep the lie going considering a cold front brought a light snow fall during the previous night. It had been a surprise to him, but a good one. He wouldn't complain since it helped him all the better. 

He heard her gasp behind him, a small smirk crossing his features at the sound. Would she start to cry again? That was one of the things that he was starting to enjoy was to watch her cry. Watching those salty tears run down her dirty cheek caused him to feel something he couldn't quite understand. He never cared for crying in the past. Whenever one of his victims would start to cry and blubber it would just enrage him. They'd always be disposed of quickly before he'd go home in a rage, the thrill of the hunt now ruined because he just couldn't stand it! 

But she was different. 

He didn't understand why. He should of killed her the minute she hit him with that damned car of hers! Even more so when she tried to turn him into the fucking cops despite his warnings! But he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. He found no problem harming her in other ways but death was just... Out of the question. So he thought of the next best thing. 

A pet.

She was annoying and willful, but that's what made it all the better. It was the thrill of knowing he could break down that godforsaken will of hers and mold her into something that was just to his liking. He was lacking entertainment in his life, he couldn't exactly pass up this chance! 

Flicking through the pages of the red book he held in his hands he finally found the page with (Y/N)'s name at the top. He liked to log her progress. It was easier for him to know when to make changes to his methods or when he knew she must be close to her breaking point. To his complete and utter disappointment she didn't seem close to breaking. She seemed a bit shaken up, a bit more violent, but that's not what he wanted. 

He wanted her lifeless. He wanted a doll he could use as he pleased. She was far from that. Sighing he scribbled down the notes he wanted to add, grimacing at his previous entries. Good God he had terrible hand writing. It looked like a three year old had gotten in here! Setting the book back in the cupboard he turned back to face (Y/N), watching the (h/c) haired girl as she stared down at her lap, looking tired and devastated all at once. 

He'd give anything to know what was going on in her head. He'd give anything to know if he was close or not. This was a trial and error type project, after all, its not like he's ever broken a person before but he was determined. 

Approaching the girl once again he noticed how she flinched before he'd even tried to touch her. Huh... That was new... 

"(Y/N)." He said, earning the girls attention as she turned glassy (e/c) eyes towards him. "You've been good for me while I took care of your wounds. For that I'll let you decide on your reward." He said, watching as he pretty eyes lit up at his words.

As annoying as she was, she certainly was a pretty little thing. 

"I bet you're pretty hungry." He grinned, earning a small nod. "Are you thirsty?" He asked, earning another nod. 

He'd been giving her as little water as possible, just enough to keep her surviving but he wanted her thirsty. It was easier to control her when he was the hand who feeds her, though she still proved quite willful. 

"Alright (Y/N), for your reward I can give you some water and food." He said, watching her eyes light up once again. "Or... I can take you out of this room and put you somewhere more comfortable. I'll even let you shower and have new clothes to wear." 

She was absolutely filthy. Her pretty (h/c) hair was terribly greasy and her skin was practically covered in dirt and dust and whatever else. She looked nothing like the woman he saw the night she'd ran into him. She looked terrible and smelled terrible too. Her open wounds did nothing to help that but luckily he was able to take care of that problem for her. 

He watched the hope vanish just like that as she mulled over her choices. He figured she'd simply choose the food, but humans were strange creatures. Sometimes luxury was more important than necessities to them. He couldn't help but wonder as he waited for her choice. 

"Tick tock (Y/N), I don't have all day." He grumbled to which she opened her mouth.

_** "I... I want..."**_

* * *

** Options:**

**A: Food and Water**

** B: A better room, a shower, and clean clothes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
Don't forget to comment your choice and hopefully this little experiment of mine will go well ^^


	7. .:SEVEN:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose your reward, but its not what you had hoped it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The experiment went extremely well! I was so glad to see so much input from you lovely readers as to which decision (Y/N) should choose!  
I'm pleased to say that in future chapters you will once again be able to decide (Y/N)'s fate so make sure to look out for those special chapters!
> 
> And last of all I'm so sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter out but the reason was because I was doing research for Jack's character.  
I'm following the backstory where he's possessed by Chernobog so I'm doing extensive research on possession (who knew my occult faze would ever be useful) and the paranormal.  
I am also working on something a little different for Jack that may be a bit difficult to pull off but I think it's going to be worth it in the end! 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient for this chapter and I hope it's to your liking! Next chapter will be out in the year 2020 so see you all then! Have a Happy New Year!

**Trigger Warning for this Chapter:**

**-Non Consent**

**-Violence**

** You have been warned... **

* * *

_ **"I... I want..."** _

He watched her swallow, her pink tongue darting out to wet her chapped lips as she mulled over her answer. He waited, anxious to know what this human girl would decide on. He could only imagine what her thoughts must be like, choosing between necessities compared to desires. He could practically hear the wheels turning inside her head, watching as various emotions crossed over those doe like (e/c) eyes of hers. Her brows scrunched in thought, wet eyelashes fluttering as she opened her mouth only to shut it one again. 

Just the wait alone was driving him mad! He was practically hanging off every word her pretty little mouth formed, the room so silent to the point if a pin dropped it would sound like a gunshot in the night. 

Eventually (Y/N) turned those doe eyes back on him, her anxiety no longer visible and instead replaced with a fierce determination that practically made his stomach coil. She was such a strange girl. She'd always act so brave. She'd scream and fight him, but with the right amount of force she'd always collapse under pressure before the cycle would continue. He could only imagine what those determined eyes of hers would look like when he finally snuffed the fire inside, what she'd look like as the broken doll he desired her to be. 

"I want... I want a shower..." She admitted. "I want clean clothes... I want a new room..." 

His lips curled into a smirk hidden beneath his mask. Oh this was absolutely perfect! He didn't expect her to choose this, but he wouldn't complain what so ever. This would only prove to be better in his favor. 

"If that's what you want." He said, watching her head bob in a nod. 

Reaching into his pocket he removed a black strip of fabric he carried just in case this would be her choice before stepping closer towards her. (Y/N) tried to move back but he managed to catch her before she could get too far, tying the fabric around her eyes to bind fold her. Grabbing some of the rope he'd left scattered around the floor he re-tied her hands together before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. She weighed so little to him it was like picking up a sack of potatoes. When she let out a little_ 'oof'_ of discomfort when his shoulder dug into her hollow belly he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her anchored.

Just as he was about to leave the room he felt the girl shift about, and as he turned his attention over his shoulder he found her struggling to remove the blindfold. A low growl of warning passed through his throat but that wasn't enough to deter her efforts, so instead he raised his free hand and brought it down against her ass with a loud '**_SMACK_**' causing her body to jolt forward and a loud cry of surprise to escape the girl. 

"What the fuck are you doing!?" She hissed out. 

"Don't touch the blindfold." Jack snarled in answer.

Lucky for him she dropped her bound hands from her face to rest lifelessly against his back as he stepped out of the musty room and into the glass littered hallway just outside the door. His boots crunched under the glittering shards that had once been a floor to ceiling window that had long ago been destroyed, glossy tiled floors now scuffed and dirty where they'd been cared for at some point. He passed various different rooms, most of the doors having been kicked in or snapped in half in some way or another. When he'd found the building he had no idea what it was supposed to be. He'd spent days breaking into locked rooms and ransacking file cabinets full of documents dated years ago. It wasn't till he'd broken into the nurses station that he'd come to the conclusion that this used to be some sort of school, one that had been built and set up for children to learn but had been abandoned either before the doors could be opened or soon after. 

He brought (Y/N) to a metal staircase, each step squealing under their combined weights as he brought her down to the first floor. It was so eerily quiet, something he'd become used to over the short few weeks he's been using this building as his temporary home. He'd have to move on at some point, but for now the rickety school would do. It provided a roof over his head and well need isolation from the public. Nobody really traveled around here, save for a group of kids he had to scare out when they had broken in on some pretense of the place being _'haunted'_. He had no idea why they got that idea nor did he care, he was just glad no one else had come snooping around his territory. 

He wondered down the different hallways, making left and right turns at random to make sure he kept the girl on his should disoriented, before finally bringing her inside a locker room. Dropping (Y/N) rather roughly, earning an **_'oof_** ' from the dirty girl he walked over to the bench a few feet behind her, turning on the solar powered lantern he kept there, lighting up the area they were in with harsh white light. Setting it down beside his captive he knelt down and unwrapped the blindfold from her eyes, watching (e/c) eyes blink up at him, retinas constricting to adjust to the illumination he made sure she wasn't used to. 

"Where am I?" She blurted out, those same doe eyes looking about her surroundings.

The locker room was terrible, honestly. He tried to avoid it as much as possible from the smell alone. If bacteria had a smell, he was certain it would be this. Years old urine and body odor. He hated it, especially since his senses were heightened. It burned his nose, honestly. Rusted lockers stood on one side of the room while the other side was filled with showers and leaky faucets, the sound of_ drip drip drip_ breaking the silence Jack was accustomed to. 

"You wanted to shower didn't you?" He questioned, earning no answer in reply. "This place has its own source of water so the showers still work." He explained.

(Y/N) continued looking around before standing on shaky legs, the feeling having long come back to her limbs, before she stepped towards the showers. That seemed to be the most she could go before her knees nearly buckled to which Jack quickly caught her, holding her up by her arms despite the disdain filled look he received in return. Such a strange girl... 

She held her bound hands up to her chest before clearing her voice. "You can leave me alone now." She said. 

Before the words were fully out of her mouth he had laughed. He couldn't help but laugh at her naivety. Did she think he'd be doing this without gain? That he'd give her what she wanted without taking something for himself?

She was truly the stupidest bitch he's ever met if that's what she believed.

Grabbing her bound hands he dragged her towards once of the showers, listening to her cries of_ 'NO'_ and _'STOP'_ as she kicked back and tried to force herself away from him but his grip held strong. With one hand he turned the faucets as lukewarm water began spraying over them both, soaking through his threadbare hoodie and her disgusting clothes. Still she fought him, (e/c) eyes wide in fear and anger. 

"You said this was a reward!" She screamed as he knelt down and grabbed a handful of her shirt. 

"It is." He said and with a simple pull of his hands tore the fabric down the middle to reveal her (s/c) skin.

She began to fight him then, bringing her feet up before kicking him hard in the chest. A low hiss passed his lips as he stumbled back, holding the area she'd just kicked where his wounds were just healed from the trigger happy cop that had tried to save her. Standing up he watched her scramble to her feet and make a run for it but she didn't get far as he grabbed her by her torn shit, throwing her back under the water like she weighed nothing, ignoring her screams of pain as she landed hard on the wet tile. 

"Don't fucking do this shit!" He yelled, anger bubbling inside his body. "Don't you fucking fight me!"

"Get away from me!" (Y/N) screamed in answer, raising her legs to kick him once more to which he grabbed her ankles. 

Such an annoying bitch! Why couldn't she just listen for once!? Why did she have to fight him all the damned time!? Such an ungrateful brat! Twisting her right ankle in an unnatural angle a low **_'SNAP_**' was heard before the (h/c) haired girl began to scream like a wounded animal, twisting her body in an unnatural angle in an attempt to crawl away despite the fact he still held the lower half of her body. 

"Shut the hell up or I'll really break it!" He yelled, continuing to twist the appendage till the girl couldn't even make a noise, too overwhelmed by the agony he was causing her foot. 

When he figured she'd learned her lesson he released her legs before stepping forward and grabbing her shirt once more, continuing to rip it from her body, throwing the unrecognizable fabric to the side before he began working on her pants only to grunt in annoyance when she grabbed his wrists, blunt nails digging into his skin. 

"Don't! Don't please! Please I'll do anything don't do this!" She cried, large tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. 

He wanted to tilt his mask so he could lick them from her skin but he refrained. _What a strange desire... He'd never had that before._ He was broken out of his thoughts when she tightened her grip on his hands, to the point her nails were sure to leave indents behind. 

"I'm begging you, don't do this!" She begged. "Oh? And what is it I'm doing?" Jack questioned, watching as the tips of her ears turned red. 

"I don't want you to look at me... I don't want you to touch me." She told him, releasing her wrists to cover her chest. "Please... Please I won't run I'll be fast I just can't do this with you watching me." She begged. 

His focus trailed down her sopping wet body, examining where her hips disappeared beneath her jeans, the lacy outline of the bra she so desperately tried to hide. Besides being a pretty face she had a gorgeous figure. He'd spend hours biting her collar bone and those hips that had somehow entertained a few of the fantasies he'd had over the past few days, unable to help himself when she had been tied in such a lewd way. It was damaging to her muscles to keep her in such a position but he couldn't bring himself to untie her quite yet. Every time he came into her room to check on her he'd always admire the curve of her ass in the air and the dip of her lower back. 

Now that she was partially undressed he wanted nothing more than to see how far he could go to mark her beautiful figure. He could easily imagine her pretty little neck covered in bruises, what those lips of hers would taste like on his tongue, what her tongue would feel like against the head of his cock. It was such a fucked up fantasy what he wanted to do to her, but he couldn't help it. It had been so long since he's had such a gorgeous girl to his disposal. it was only instinct that he wanted to absolutely ruin her. 

A low growl rumbled through his chest, partially hard at the thought as he grabbed the hem of her jeans and tore them apart. (Y/N) continued to scream and fight and writhe against him as he disposed of her filthy clothes, tossing them away to dispose of later before entangling his fingers in her wet mop of hair to force her to look at him. Her lips were pouted, eyes red from her constant crying, (s/c) skin paler than usual from her distress. 

He was going to absolutely ruin her... But he'd wait. As much as it pained him he'd wait... After all... The best meals were best when savored. 

"I don't give a shit what you want." He told her, running his thumb along her bottom lip. "You're my toy, and what I say, goes." He smirked.

A loud sob passed her lips at his answer as he stood up to grab a bottle of body wash and shampoo from the shelf he kept them on. Using one hand to hold her still he squirted some of the mint scented shampoo on her head before he began scrubbing those dirty (h/c) locks. He moved to sit behind her before pulling her into his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her still as he washed her, ignoring her distressed wails and sobs that echoed through the empty locker room. She dug her nails into his arm, furiously trying to pry his hold away from her but he didn't budge an inch. 

It was a bit difficult to focus on the task at hand when her plump butt was pressing up against the fly of his pants but he managed to focus for the most part on getting her clean as he forced her head under the spray of the water to wash away the white sudsy bubbles that had covered her scalp and shoulder, the water turning partially brown as it reached the drain from some dried blood that had been hidden by her hair. Once she was rinsed off he scrubbed more soap into her scalp, feeling the way her body trembled against his as she hiccupped and wept, grabbing at his forearm like her life depended on it. 

She acted like a fussy child and it was getting rather annoying, but he supposed he'd do something about it later. He wanted to get her clean. He was tired of smelling days old sweat and filth on her, masking the jasmine like scent that had followed her the day he met her. Grabbing the bottle of body wash he spread some of the soap along her shoulders and chest, grunting when she squirmed about to get away.

"Enough fighting!" He snapped, turning her around roughly to face him. "Let me go!" She screamed, shoving at his chest desperately. 

He should have just killed her when he had the chance with how much trouble she was causing him but he couldn't bring himself to do anything of the sorts... Not yet anyway. He'd kill her in time, but first he wanted to have his fun with her. When she continued fighting him despite his demands of her not to, he raised his hand and brought it down against her cheek. The sound of it ricochet around the room like a gunshot, (Y/N)'s cries silenced as she looked at him in shock, disbelief crossing her features. 

"Enough." He told her, voice dripping with finality. 

To his pleasure she listened, her hands dropping into her lap lifelessly as her gaze kept focus over his shoulder. He went back to washing her body, feeling her twitch as his calloused hands brushed against her perky breasts or how she jumped when his hands slipped lower. He wanted to take his time with her, wanted to take hours feeling every dip and curve and crevice she had to offer but he had to finish up quickly. Already the lukewarm water had turned ice cold and he couldn't exactly have her freezing to death. Once he rinsed her off and was satisfied with how clean she was he placed the blindfold back over her eyes before slinging her over his shoulder again. 

As he stepped out of the locker room, lantern in hand, he walked down the silent hallways before stopping in front of a red door. Fishing a key from his pocket he unlocked the door before stepping inside. The room had once been a classroom but was now converted into a temporary living space. Desks were pushed together to form a table where scattered belongings resided from clean clothes to camping supplies. Near the back of the room beneath a small window was a simple mattress with blankets and sleeping bags piled over one another in a messy heap. Nothing was exactly extravagant about it, but that's how he liked it. He liked simplicity when traveling alone.

Walking over to the bed he dropped (Y/N) over the foot of it before grabbing a towel from one of the desks. Draping it over her head he watched her blindly reach for it before turning away and undressing. Dropping his soaked clothing next to the window he grabbed another towel and dried himself off, glancing back at his captive ever so often to make sure she wasn't trying anything stupid, before dressing in a simple long sleeved shirt and jeans. Walking over to (Y/N), who continued struggling with gripping the towel, he grabbing the thick fabric and began to wipe her off. 

She flinched with every touch as he dried off her face and body before finally working on her hair. He'd never met anyone as jumpy as her. When he figured she was dried enough he stood and grabbed an oversized sweatshirt from the pile. Cutting her hands free from their bindings he forced the shirt over her head before taking off the blindfold. Her teeth chattered and her hands felt like ice but he wasn't worried. She'd warm up soon. 

"There... All clean." He said, reaching up to ruffle her hair only to watch her flinch back.

"Don't touch me." She snarled to which he laughed. "Oh so she speaks again!" He exclaimed earning a harsh glare.

The left side of her face was beginning to bruise from where he'd slapped her and he was certain it was going to hurt well into the next day. Leaving her sitting on his bed he walked back over to the pile of desks and rummaged through his belongings before finding just what he was looking for. A worn leather collar. Turning back to the furious girl he knelt down before her and grabbed her by the hair. 

"Hold still." He ordered, only earning a snarl in return.

Attaching the leather collar around her neck he fastened a small lock to it, making sure she wouldn't be able to unfasten it. Once done he attached a small metal chain around the metal loop before attaching it to a hook in the wall, far too high for her to reach. He couldn't have her wondering off while he was gone, now could he? Besides... If she were to be his pet he'd have to treat her like one. All the while he could feel her piercing gaze on the back of his head. He could practically feel her fury. It was quite cute. 

"There." He said, stepping back and tugging on the chain to make sure it was secure. "Welcome to your new room." He said, dragging a sleeping bag from his bed and laying it a few feet away from the mattress. "This is your bed." He told her.

Her glare darkened, if that was even possible. He wanted to slap that look off her face but he couldn't bring himself to bruise her face anymore. He was certain he'd never hear the end of it. 

"I hate you." (Y/N) seethed to which another smirk crossed his features as he grabbed her chain and yanked her towards him. 

**"Like wise."**


	8. .:EIGHT:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to get your hands on a certain red book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry.  
I had to take a break for a bunch of reasons, mostly centered around taking time to focus on my mental health. I'm back and promise my updating schedule will get better soon!  
Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter, it's a pretty long one to make up for my absence.
> 
> Sit back, relax, and please enjoy my beautiful readers!
> 
> P.S. I edited the dumpster fire that was the last chapter, hopefully its a bit better, kinda finished it off when I was half asleep.

_** Ice.**_

You're fingers and toes felt like ice, the flimsy sleeping bag you'd been given doing nothing to stop the cold from penetrating right into your very soul. Your teeth chattered while your every breath came out in big puffs of white. You were quite certain you were going to die. You were going to freeze to death, all thanks to your captor refusing to dress you appropriately for the weather. 

Speaking of your captor, he seemed completely fine. 

He was sitting on his nest of blankets and sleeping bags and pillows, scribbling away in his little red book as he often did anymore. Ever since he moved you to his room, that was all he ever did. Write in his little book like it was his entire life, his clawed fingers concealed under thick wool gloves to protect them from the ice age currently happening just outside. He was completely fine. 

_**Completely fucking dandy.**_

At first you'd been happy his attention had been put on something else for once. He wasn't snarling at you, or calling you names, or putting his disgusting hands on you. It gave you time to collect yourself after that horrible experience in the shower room he'd forced you in. You were completely happy he decided to ignore you but there was just one problem. A big one at that. 

You brought your frozen fingers to your mouth, blowing over them in an attempt to bring some feeling to them one again to no avail. Instead you chose to bury your hands under your armpits, hissing out a low breath at the feeling. Turning your tired (e/c) eyes towards the man sitting just a few feet away you frowned in frustration to see he still had his head buried in the pages at his disposal. Who would have thought you'd be held captive by someone so nerdy? You could only imagine what he was writing. A ransom note? A death threat? Perhaps he was writing yaoi fanfiction? That thought alone was enough to make you crack a smile. 

A deadly murderer writing raunchy boy love fanfiction. Now that's funny. 

The little smirk you had going on instantly dropped when suddenly the red book was closed and that terrible blue mask turned to focus on your shivering form. There was a moment of silence between the two of you, both waiting for the other to break. In the end, it was the masked freak who ended up talking first.

"You look cold." He said, sounding bored. 

"No shit Sherlock." You sneered, teeth clenched tight as you huddled in on yourself. 

He was silent for quite some time before letting out a low hum. He set his journal down beside him before getting up, cracking his neck before approaching the desk containing his belongings. He rummaged through the clothing there, dropping random items to the floor without much care, before returning to your side and dropping a beanie and another sweatshirt by your feet. You looked at the articles of clothing, blinking slowly, before turning your focus back on him. 

"You could at least give me a pair of pants." You sneered. 

"I could..." He said, tapping his mask where his chin would be before giving a half hearted shrug. "But I don't feel like it."

If looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over. No... He'd be dead a thousand times over! Grabbing the sweatshirt you forced it over the one you already had on before shoving the hat over your head. Forcing the worn fabric over your knees you hugged your legs close against your chest. 

"Can't you give me another blanket or something?" You questioned. "You have plenty..."

Plenty was an understatement. The mess he called his bed was flurried disorder, with blankets and sleeping bags tangled into one giant pile he somehow seemed to find comfortable.

At your request the masked man gave a long sigh before grabbing a heavy looking sleeping bag from the pile, tossing it to your flimsy corner. You managed to catch it right before it landed on your face, surprised to feel how heavy it weighed in your hands. Standing up you moved around as much as the short chain connected to your neck would allow you to, shoving your feet into the surprisingly warm fabric and pulling it over your body. You breath clouded in another white puff as you released a relieved breath. This was much better. 

It surprised you how cold this room was. You were quite certain outside would be warner, which shouldn't have made sense, but something about this place felt off. Unlike the room you'd been forced into the first time, it seemed impossible to keep warm. Something was sucking out every bit of warmth and you couldn't help but blame your captor. He seemed completely fine. You would have blamed the large mess of cloth on his mattress but that was the strange part. He never climbed under the blankets. He simply sat on top of it like it were some sort of conquest. 

**_ A dragon and its hoard_**. 

You knew it was irrational to think like that, but it was the only conclusion you could come up with. He was the one sucking up at the warmth, like some greedy blackhole. 

"Are you done bitching now?" He questioned, breaking you from your thoughts.

"I'll bitch some more for pants." You grumbled.

He didn't give you a reply to that, instead approaching the lantern that kept the room lit and picking it up. He brought it to sit next to your feet, adjusting the light so it was nothing but a soft glow. It reminded you of a nightlight, and apparently, that's exactly what it was going to be used for as you watched the masked man walk back to his bed. You could barely see his silhouette stand out against the dark of the room as you sat down on the floor and pulled your knees close against your chest, wondering what he was doing. 

"Stop watching me, its creepy." He grumbled. 

"I'm wondering what you're doing." You said. 

You were creepy watching him? Says the guy who's a_** mask obsessed monster**_. 

He didn't answer, once again, but your curiosity was quickly sated when you saw his shadowy figure vanish beneath the large pile of fabric on his bed. He was simply going to sleep. It rather surprised you. You didn't know someone as soulless as him even needed to sleep. You looked down at the dirty carpet beneath you, grimacing at the sight but figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to sleep as well. Tucking the sleeping bags close around your form you laid your head against your arms. As your makeshift cocoon got warmer the more your consciousness began to fade, and before you knew it, you were asleep.

_ **~~~** _

You were woken by a low '**THUD**', sitting up slowly and looking about your surroundings with bleary eyes. As you moved to push yourself up on your elbows you flinched as your fingertips brushed against something solid, turning your tired gaze to whatever it was only to freeze up.

Right beneath your hand was none other than the red book.

Looking up in fear, expecting to see the masked man standing over you, you were relieved to find that wasn't the case... But then how did the book get here? Frowning in thought you debated on just tossing the journal back to his side of the room, picking it up to do just that, only to stop. You set the surprisingly heavy journal on your lap before reaching over and grabbing the lantern to pull it closer.

You looked towards the bed that was barely six feet away, trying to peer in the dark to see if your captor was still asleep in his bed or simply watching you. The only thing you could make out was a subtle rise and fall of the pile of blankets, letting you know he was still deep in sleep. 

Good... That gave you time.

Ever since you saw him writing obsessively in this damned book you had been terribly curious. What sort of secrets could he be hiding? What depraved thoughts could reside in these pages? 

You knew it was wrong. You knew it was a dangerous risk to your life... But you needed to know. 

It was just a book... What harm could it pose?

As you adjusted the light on the lantern to make it a bit brighter a low growl sounded from the other side of the room, causing all movement to cease as your heart practically stopped dead in your chest. You didn't even want to lift your eyes to see what was going on, but once you forced yourself to look up, a loud shriek passed your lips before you forced your hands against your mouth to silence yourself.

A very familiar mask was staring straight at you, empty black gaze zeroed in on you like a predator would its prey. You tightened your grip on your own mouth, the hairs on the back of your neck raising, continuing to watch the terrible mask. Another growl sounded, and as the pile of blankets shifted, you felt absolute fear cross over your entire body.

You could only imagine what the consequences would be if he saw you holding his precious book...

As the blankets moved you squeezed your eyes shut, unable to face whatever would happen to you now-

'**CLACK**'

You waited for what felt like hours, which were really just a few seconds, before your (e/c) eyes fluttered open once again to check and see what had happened. The blue mask that had been staring right in your soul was now laying on the floor, clawed fingers holding onto the back of it. You followed those fingers up to a hand, to a wrist, to an arm that vanished beneath a fuzzy red blanket that was barely illuminated by the lantern. When another loud growl sounded off in the silent room you released a shaky breath through your nose when you realized what it was.

Your captor had taken off his mask in his sleep... And the growling was his version of snoring. 

The mountain of blankets moved once again as a few of the heavy sleeping bags were kicked off before the mask was suddenly swept off the floor and tucked under a large pillow as a loud snore, which resembled a bear more than anything, echoed throughout the room. 

You released your mouth after what felt like an eternity, releasing a relieved sigh once you knew it was safe. Honestly, if it were any other situation you might have laughed at the ridiculous sounds the man was making in his sleep, but for now you were simply relieved that you hadn't been caught. 

You pulled the lantern even closer before pausing. If your captor had his mask off... Perhaps you could see his face? If you managed to escape and get to the police you'd have to give a statement... They'd catch him easier if you could give them a description of his appearance! You moved to sit on your knees, trying to peer over the pillows and such obscuring your vision of the predator sleeping just a few feet away only to stop once more before you could move the light.

The light would just wake him up. 

Frowning you sat back and instead pulled the book back into your lap, listening to the constant snores and growls of your captor to make sure he continued to sleep as you finally turned to the first page. 

Where you expected death threats and devious plans, instead you were met with a drawing. It was of a woman, with long hair and a kind looking smile. She was beautiful... If it weren't for the deathly look she held in her eyes. The eyes held so many emotions for just being a drawing, so much evil that it gave you chills just looking at it. Cradled against the woman's chest was a familiar looking mask, though this mask didn't hold the black tear stains your captors had. 

You turned the page and was met with a flurry of writing, every word torn into the paper like it had been written there by a knife. You furrowed your brows, brushing your fingertips over the jagged words.

_ **SHE DID THIS TO ME** _

_ **SHE DID THIS TO ME** _

<strike> _ **SHE KILLED ME** _ </strike>

_ **SHE DID THIS TO ME** _

_ **SHE HURT ME** _

<strike> _ **SHE KILLED ME** _ </strike>

You looked up from the book to make sure your captor was still asleep while also wondering what his words meant. Was the drawing of an ex-girlfriend? It wasn't hard to think of your captor as some scorned lover. It didn't seem impossible that he'd turn into a psychopathic killer simply because someone broke his heart. Perhaps the woman in the drawing had been his first victim?

You turned to another page only to startle when something fell into your lap. Picking it up you held it to the light, holding your breath a moment when you found it was a photograph. 

It was of the woman from the drawing, and in color she was even more breathtaking. She had tan skin and strawberry blonde hair that looked like it had been kissed by the sun itself. Unlike the drawing, her eyes were kind. They were a warm hazel, her nose crinkling a bit from her dorky smile that looked like it belonged on the cover of magazines. 

Standing beside her in the picture, with her arms wrapped tight around his arm, was a man. His lips were curved into a rather nervous looking smile, bluest of blue eyes staring into the camera like a deer in the headlights. Despite his nervous posture he was one hell of a handsome guy, with chestnut brown hair that looked like silk and a hint of a dimple in one cheek. His eyes were what captured you, though...

They were the bluest eyes you'd ever seen. 

It was like looking into the deepest part of the ocean the longer you stared into those hypnotizing pools, wondering what sort of secrets must be hidden beneath the surface. You blushed a bit and set the picture back where it had been. You had hard time wrapping your head around the fact that the man from the photograph could very well be your captor...

But as another monstrous snore rattled the night, you were quite certain that wasn't the case.

You flipped through a few more pages before stopping when you found another drawing, this one causing your heart to nearly jump in your throat. You nearly threw the book to the side, the grotesque sketch making every single fiber of your being scream in protest at just looking at it-

Two empty, bloody sockets where eyes should of been were staring right up at you off the faded paper. A once human face was contorted into a grizzly snarl, revealing too long upper and lower canine teeth. In his hands, the drawing depicted the eyeless monster as holding two eyeballs, palms held upward as if he were offering the severed orbs to some unseen force. 

You gently traced your fingertips against the drawing, almost as though you would be able to feel the sketch come to life. In the back of your mind you could have sworn you heard the familiar sound of rain... And as you assessed those eyeless sockets once more you felt your breath hitch...

When you'd been kidnapped you had seen this monster. He took off his mask and he had no eyes...

When you looked up to check on your captor you tightened your grip on the book when you realized the room had fallen quiet. The heavy, bear like snores that kept you alerted to your captors sleep had fallen silent. You tried to see through the heavy curtain of darkness, trying to see the silhouette of your captor to make sure he was still in his bed-

**"_Enjoying yourself?_"**

You gasped out in panic, wide (e/c) eyes darting up and over your shoulder to find the figure of your captor standing just behind you, his face concealed by the shadows casted by the lantern. You tightened your grip on the book once more, feeling as though a heavy weight had just been dropped on top of your chest as your breathing became slow yet jagged puffs of air as you tried everything in your power to not fall apart right then and there. Your captor moved, leaning against the wall behind his as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think you'd be_** this**_ much of a dumbass... Didn't anyone teach you not to look into other people's belongings without permission?" He questioned. 

You opened your mouth to answer, but no words formed. You looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing your mouth dumbly as you tried to force your voice to work. 

"To think I actually brought you out of your cage and gave you a space in **my** room and this is the thanks I get?" You could hear the disdain in his voice. "I try to be nice to you and in return you start looking through my shit like some nosy bitch!"

You flinched, ducking your head in panic as you were certain he was about to hit you... But no such pain came to pass. Returning your focus on your captor you found he hadn't moved an inch from his spot, strong arms still folded angrily across his chest. A long, agonizing moment of silence passed between you two. You were too scared to move an inch, let alone to even breathe, waiting for him to break the silence. 

"I wasn't always like this..." He breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Wh-What?" You stammered, the statement catching you off guard enough that you found your voice. 

He pushed off the wall and grabbed the journal from your hands before you could react, flipping through the pages nonchalantly before throwing something at your lap. Picking it up you found it was the photograph from before, of the beautiful strawberry blonde girl and handsome blue eyed man.

"I said I wasn't always like this." He said. "I wasn't always a huge piece of shit (Y/N), despite what you think." 

You highly doubted that, but you didn't voice that thought, instead choosing to pull the sleeping bag you had over your shoulders, wondering where he was going with all this. 

"All my life I wanted to be a doctor." He admitted. "Even as a kid, that's all I ever aspired to be, but it was really hard trying to achieve that dream."

He crossed the room to sit on his bed, flipping through the pages of the book as if he were seeing them for the first time. It was all so strange. So strange and you had a terrible, terrible feeling about this. 

"I worked my ass off to get into medical school but it was worth it... Had some friends here and there, pretty cool roommate."

You glanced around the dark room nervously before finally turning your attention to the photograph in your lap, looking at the happy couple staring right back at you in an attempt to focus on anything but the dark figure of your kidnapper. 

"My life was pretty fucking great (Y/N)." He said. "Things were even better when this really hot chick started talking to me. She started inviting me to this secret little club she and her friends had formed in this cave a mile off campus. They were fucking weirdos but who the fuck cared? I was letting my dick do all the thinking." He huffed to which you couldn't help but roll your eyes. 

You wanted to laugh at that. Since when did he **not** use his dick to think?

There was another pause before the sound of tearing caught your attention. Looking up you were met with a paper falling near the lamp. It was the one of the cloaked woman holding the mask.

"There was this freak storm that was supposed to come in. Hail and lightning and all sorts of other crazy shit, so I went to that cave with that crazy group to warn them before they got stuck." He let out a shaky sigh.

"Do you know what they did to me when I got there, (Y/N)?" He questioned.

Instead of continuing on with his story like you expected he waited for you to answer, goading you for a response, to which you took a quick breath of luck. 

"I don't know... Did they tie you up and leave you there in your underwear or something?" You asked, guessing he'd been the subject of a cruel joke. 

At your answer he let out an irritated snort before throwing the book down at your knees, the pages falling open to land on the portrait of the eyeless monster. Before you could even blink your captor was right in front of you, grabbing you by the collar of your hoodie and yanking you onto your feet like you weighed nothing more than a rag doll. You stumbled a bit, wide (e/c) orbs looking up at your captor only to scream in absolute horror when you were met with two empty sockets that bore right into your soul. 

Copper like breath fanned over your face as your captor snarled down at you, baring too sharp canine teeth. Clawed hands tore into your sweatshirts, forcing you closer towards him despite your struggle to get as far from the creature as possible, your knees buckling under your weight as your mind tried to wrap around the situation. 

This couldn't be real! How could this be real!?

"**NO**!" He roared. "This is what they did to me! Jenny lured me to them so they could kill me!" 

He tossed you backwards, your back colliding with the wall behind you hard enough to knock the air out of your lungs. You didn't have enough time to react before he was on you again, wrapping his fingers around your neck and pushing your head back against the old plaster, cutting off your airways. 

"Do you know what its like!? Do you know what its like for your eyes to be torn out!?" He yelled, his thumbs digging against your jugular painfully. 

"Do you know what its like for boiling tar to be poured into your fucking skull!? Do you know what its like to die surrounded by people you didn't know!?"

You wrapped your hands around his wrists, nails digging into his skin as your lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

"**SHE** KILLED ME! **SHE** KILLED ME! SHE TOOK MY EYES AND USED ME AS A FUCKING _**SACRAFICE**_!" 

Your vision began to blur, but you couldn't take your eyes off those empty caverns where ocean blue pools should have been. You clawed at his wrists, a strangled squeak escaping past your lips. When you were quite certain you were about to pass out from the lack of oxygen you were suddenly released. Dropping onto your knees you gulped in as much air as you possibly could, coughing and sputtering as you caught your breath.

Your captor stood back, hands clenched into fists at his sides as those eyeless sockets kept their focus on you, lips curled back into a wicked snarl. You moved back, hugging your knees to your chest as you watched him, your heart pounding against your chest like a war drum. 

"You want to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong?" He growled. "Then be prepared for the shit you're going to find!"

You covered your head, tears burning across your eyes as you tried to shrink away from the monster standing just a few feet away. 

"Wha-What are you!?" You cried only to yell out when clawed fingers grabbed a fistful of your hair, wrenching your head so you were forced to look him in the face.

The angry snarl was replaced by a wicked smirk, a hint of a dimple appearing on his right cheek. 

"What am I?" He questioned, moving so you were just a breath apart. 

_ **"I'm Eyeless Jack, and I'm your worst nightmare."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? Now that Eyeless Jack has finally revealed himself to (Y/N), what do you think he'll do next?  
I love all comments, good and bad alike!


	9. .:NINE:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) relives one of her worst nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!  
I have made some changes to the tags as of recently, please read through them so you get a heads up on what this chapter and future chapters may involve. 
> 
> Second on the IMPORTANT! notes is that after this chapter I will be taking a short break from this story. What that means is no, the story won't be on Hiatus or discontinued, but I'm going to take a short breather from this story.  
I love this story. I do. I've had this idea in my head for so, so long and I never expected to have so many readers on this project. I won't stop 'Already Damaged' until its completion because dammit, I'm excited where this shit it going! 
> 
> But I have to admit that this chapter took a chunk out of my energy.  
I love this story but it takes a toll on the mental health once in a while, so I'm going to take a few days to work on a side project that will hopefully take the edge off with some well needed humor and fluff (and angst, don't forget the angst).
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this shitstorm of a story. I've never been so happy to have so many people enjoy my work!  
Until next time my lovely readers!

**Trigger Warnings for this Chapter: **

**-Non Con/Rape**

**-Panic Attacks**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

** Freak.**

** Monster.**

** Demon.**

You couldn't wrap your head around the creature standing just a few feet away from you, wide (e/c) eyes unable to look away from the black abyss that were your captors empty eye sockets. You could barely breathe, or move, or think. 

All you could do was just watch, and wait, and pray that this was nothing but a figment of your imagination. 

But no matter how many times you blinked or pinched your arm, the creature before you didn't change. His empty sockets didn't turn back into ocean blue eyes, his wicked teeth didn't change into the warm smile from the picture. He was a dead man walking and it made you absolutely sick. 

You couldn't help but flinch back when the monster, Eyeless Jack, stepped towards you but with your back already against the wall you were unable to go very far to escape him. Squeezing your eyes shut when he reached out towards you, a loud scream rushed from your lips as he grabbed a fistful of your (h/c) hair, dragging you forward until humid breath crossed over your face. 

"What's a matter? You're acting all scared." He cooed, his voice dripping with mockery. 

He loosened his grip on your hair, running his fingers through your (h/c) locks in a rather soothing motion. You wanted nothing more than to bolt from the scene but with the collar around your throat you wouldn't get very far. You whimpered lowly as he continued playing with your hair, and when you finally managed to open your eyes, you felt rather sick to your stomach. He had a small smile on his face, one of absolute amusement you'd see from someone who was playing with a pet than a human. 

It terrified you. 

It was like he saw you as nothing more than entertainment. 

"I was trying to be nice you know." He said, dropping his hands to his side. "You'd been so good for me while you were in your cage. You were so obedient."

"I was obedient because you drugged me!" You yelled.

You screamed as pain blossomed across your face, a loud _**'SLAP'**_ sounding in the room as he backhanded you across your already bruised cheek. 

"Shut the hell up!" He barked, snagging you by the jaw and forcing you closer towards him to the point you were practically nose to nose. 

A few tears cascaded down your bruised skin, your shoulders beginning to shake from the terror that filled your chest to such a suffocating degree.

_Were you going to die? _

You flinched as the monster ran his thumb over your bruised cheek, trying to turn away from his grasp before another whimper sounded deep within your throat. That seemed to get his attention, tilting his head like some curious dog while his mouth twitched upward into another knowing smile. 

"Poor little pet." He murmured. 

"I'm not your pet..."

Instead of getting slapped like you expected, the eyeless man laughed. He threw his head back and laughed like you had said the funniest thing in the world to him, the sound bouncing off the walls around you in a creepy echo. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed till he suddenly stopped. You weren't sure if you preferred his laughter over the worrisome silence that followed. 

Hooking his finger through the metal loop on your collar he dragged you forward again, to the point you nearly faceplanted into his chest that smelled of spice and blood. 

"You are my pet." He said lowly. "Why would I keep you alive otherwise?" He growled, trailing his free hand down your back causing a chill to go down your spine.

You gasped in shock as he grabbed you by the ass, pulling you to sit in his awaiting lap, circling his arm around your waist to keep you still. You pushed against his chest, trying to move back from his grasp but he kept a strong hold on your collar, keeping you right where he wanted you. 

"You're so willful. Troublesome." He drawled, leaning so close towards your face that you began to sob.

You were so scared! Why was he doing this!? 

Your skin felt as though it were crawling right off your bones, panic bubbling to the forefront of your mind. A familiar sense of foreboding flooded your senses, one you hadn't felt in years but knew so intimately. You squeezed your eyes closed, your breaths coming out in short bursts. You couldn't watch. You couldn't do this!

"I haven't even done anything and yet you're shaking." He murmured. "I'd go easy on you but you wouldn't learn a damned thing from that, now would you?"

You pushed against his chest once again only for the arm around your waist to tighten its hold. 

"Please don't, please don't!" You gasped. "Please, I'm sorry, pl-please! I'll be good!" You sobbed, shaking your head repeatedly. "I-I'll b-e good!"

You covered your face with your hands, sobbing hard into your palms as your shoulders shook with every wheezing breath. You couldn't calm down. Your face felt too hot while your body felt too cold. Your fingertips felt numb. You couldn't breathe...

When your shaking hands were forced away from your face you released a pitiful whimper, shaking your head once again. 

"I'll be good, pl-please I'll be g-good..." You whimpered.

"I don't believe you." He murmured, squeezing your wrists almost painfully. "So I'm going to show you what a bad pet gets when she doesn't listen."

Before you could really register his words he leaned forward and captured your lips with his, the taste of metal rushing through your senses as your eyes widened in shock. You forcefully turned your head, breaking the unwanted kiss only to yelp when he instead pressed his lips against your neck. 

"Please stop!" You yelled, leaning back in an attempt to escape only to find cold plaster against your back, keeping you there.

A disgusted shiver rushed through your body as he trailed kisses across your jugular to your pulse, your (e/c) eyes wide in silent terror. What were you supposed to do? What could you do!? The minute he grazed his teeth across the skin where your neck met your shoulder you released a blood curdling scream, tearing your wrists from his hold. 

"Get off of me!" You screamed, balling your hands into fists, and without a second thought punched the eyeless male across the mouth as hard as you could.

There was an audible _**'CRACK'**_ as your knuckles collided with his jaw, the force of the punch causing his head to turn. You didn't even wait for a reaction from him, instead choosing to shove him down on his back before scrambling to get out of his lap. As you tried to step around him, ready to run like hell for the door that was just out of reach, you were quickly pulled back by the leather wrapped tight around your neck. You reeled back before turning around and grabbing the chain keeping you attached to the wall, pulling hard on the leash.

_You had to get out of there!_

_ You had to escape!_

_ You had to run!_

As you continued pulling on the chain your captor was quick to get back on his feet, rubbing his jaw where you'd hit him. That would certainly leave a nasty bruise. With your focus on the chain, you weren't prepared for the moment Jack's hands wrapped around the back of your neck, pushing you hard into the wall in front of you, hard enough that your forehead cracked against it like a whip! As stars formed in your vision, blood trailed down a newly formed cut on your head, painting your nose down to your chin in crimson. 

"You are going to fucking _regret_ ever fighting me!" The eyeless man hissed in your ear, keeping your head against the old plaster of the wall as he shoved a knee between your legs.

Your vision continued to swim with black and white dots, a sudden flood of exhaustion rushing through your body causing your eyes to flutter closed. Your head hurt. It hurt so much... You were quickly snapped out of your daze when you felt a hand slither over your hips and down between your thighs, another scream ripping itself from your throat as you threw your elbow back in an attempt to hit your captor away from you! But with the awkward position you were in, you barely grazed his side. 

"Fucking relax, bitch." He growled, hiking up your sweatshirts to reveal your bareness underneath. 

"Get off of me!" You screeched, grabbing his hand and digging your nails into his grey skin. "_**GET OFF OF ME**_!"

An annoyed grunt sounded off from behind you before the back of your neck was released and with that chance, you threw your head back as hard as you could, only for the back of your head to collide with his chest. He turned his attention down towards you, empty sockets boring into your soul as his mouth was quirked in a frustrated way. Grabbing both of your hands he forced them above your head, sharpened claws digging into your delicate skin causing you to whimper in pain. 

"Let go of me!" You cried, struggling within his grasp. "Please! Ple-Please!" You wept.

"Enough fighting me (Y/N)." He growled, pressing a kiss to the shell of your ear. "Just relax." He demanded.

Kicking your legs apart he forced his knee between your thighs once more. As you felt his free hand slide across your abdomen, down the curve of your inner thigh, you turned your gaze up at the ceiling.

"Please, please don't do this!" You begged. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll do whatever y-" Your plead was cut off by a shrill shriek as his fingers pressed against your clit.

You tried to squeeze your legs together, tried to break free from his grasp to hide your most intimate of areas, only to cry out as his cold digits delved deeper. The minute you felt those terrible claws brush against your entrance you felt as though the entire world was swept from under you, your eyes wide in fright. 

"You feel that (Y/N)?" He questioned, continuing to tease and brush against your sacred area. 

Your entire body felt so cold. Every cell in your body was screaming for you to run, to fight, to scream and yet... You couldn't make a sound. You could barely move a muscle other than the subtle twitches of your fingers. Your chest felt tight.

You couldn't breathe.

"This..." He was practically purring. "This is mine (Y/N). This pretty little pussy is_ all mine_." He smirked, forcing the tip of his finger inside.

You wanted to scream from the pain but you couldn't even make a sound. You couldn't breathe...

"I'm going to make you into the perfect little pet. I'm going to make you into the perfect little cock warmer." He pushed the finger farther inside, up to the first knuckle. "I didn't know what to do with you for the longest time but feeling how fucking tight you are-" He released your hands, grabbing your chin and forcing your head to the side, pressing a firm kiss to your lips. "I'm going to turn you into my personal slut."

A tear rolled down your cheek, your hands falling limply at your sides. You couldn't move. You couldn't turn your eyes away from the monster holding you captive. The world around you seemed to turn darker if that were possible. The light from the lantern seemed to almost dim till all you were left with was a deathly darkness that swallowed you whole. Your entire body seemed to be shrouded in ice while your lungs felt as though they were on fire. You couldn't breathe, no matter how hard you tried to force air into your lungs.

"How about that, <strike>**sweetheart**</strike>?"

Jack's touch felt wrong. It felt too much like **him**. His voice sounded too much like **him**. You wanted to scream and cry. You wanted to run and hide. You couldn't breathe.

"**<strike>Such a good girl...</strike>**"

You couldn't breathe.

You couldn't breathe...

You couldn't breathe!

Y O U C O U L D N ' T B R E A T H E

** _ Y̵̮̜̓̄͌̈̄̌̈́̑ ̸̛͕̯̟O̵̡̠̪̪̲͕̦̝̾̌̈̑̈̊ ̶͔̇U̶̧̝̜̹̬͔̖͓̯̇͛͛͑̐͛ ̵̢̨̦̝͔̐̓̈́̊͒ ̷͔̞͉̒͒͂̋͜C̷̡̨̨͈͕̮̠̝̈ ̶̣̠̬̐̀̈́̽O̶̦̟̯̐̂ ̷̢̝̻̰̔̇U̷̙̠̪̳̔̈́̐ ̵̧̮͍̞̟̣͍̩͖̔͒͒͐͗̎̄L̸̮̞̘̱̋ ̵̡̗̠͕͓̼̘̳̣̅D̸̜͕̝̹̩̞̎͋̓͗͒̃̀͘͜͜ ̸̧̨͉̖̣̭̠̫̊̀̀̇͒̽͘'̷̢͓̼̬̲̣̼͇̞͛̅̋͗̕̕͝ ̵̝̆͆̓͒T̶̤̮̹̗̫̼̟̙̘͍͑͗͌̑͋̍͝ ̵̰̽ ̴͓̪͓̾̈́͑̍͂̇͝B̴̧͉̳̯͉̗̫̘͚̒͑̈́̐̀͂̉͗̔̚ͅ ̷̭͇͑̐́͒̅͋̏̾͠Ŗ̸̧̬͇͍̬͙̹̼͑͊̑͒͐̒̾͝ ̴̫͉̦̓͌̎̚È̸̡̩̲̠͎͍̯͍̠̏̊̽͊͘ ̵̜͙̉͛͊̿̎Ą̴͓̣͕͎͍͗ ̸̧̗͖͚̋̍͐͐̏̚Ţ̴̐́̓̽̓͝͠ ̴̳̦̾̄͋̆͊̂̑̉͂̈́H̸̢̳͇̜̓̌̽́̚ ̶̡͔̼͚͐͊̑̿ͅE̸̱̳͊_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!  
See you after the mini break!


	10. .:TEN:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve back into (Y/N)'s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE MINDFUL OF THE TRIGGERS FOR THIS CHAPTER. This is a flash back chapter. Purely flash backs so you know what that means-
> 
> Eye bleach... I want eye bleach after this shit. 
> 
> That is all, enjoy the dumpster fire of a chapter-

**Trigger Warnings for the Chapter:**

**-Conversations of Child Sexual Abuse**

**-Violence and Blood**

**-Non Consent/Rape**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

_"(Y/N)?" _

_ Jen rapped her knuckles against the door in front of her, waiting a few short seconds before gently pushing into the small bedroom, smiling softly when she found her precious daughter sitting atop her bed in her favorite night shirt. Her smile quickly vanished as she was quickly reminded of the presence behind her, wrinkling her nose as hot breath fanned over the back of her neck. _

_ "Tom, can you give us a moment?" She asked, turning to face her ex husband._

_ "And leave you alone with that hell spawn?" He snarled._

_ Jen felt a familiar rage form in her chest at his words, (e/c) eyes hardening in disgust towards the dischevalled man. It was hard to believe that she'd ever fell in love with this man. When she'd first met him he'd been an absolute prince charming, with the most perfect smile and a seemingly gentle soul to match. She lived in such a rose colored world back then that his faults were simply shoved aside. It wasn't till she had a ring on her finger that the faults she so desperately pushed to the side became too much to ignore. _

_ Her prince charming revealed himself to be a villain in disguise. _

_ "Watch your tongue! How dare you say that!?" She snapped only to grimace when he pointed at the wounds on his face. _

_ "Yeah? Look at what she did to me!" Tom roared._

_ Three red gashes lined the left side of his face, starting from his hairline down to his chin, small teeth marks lining his wrist and lower arm. He looked like he'd been attacked by a wild animal!_

_ "She's a little girl, I can handle it myself." Jen stated firmly._

_ When Tom opened his mouth to argue she simply shut the door in his face, reaching down to lock the door to keep him out only to sigh in frustration when she found there wasn't a lock to begin with. Fucking great. Instead of worrying about the small inconvenience she turned around to face the little girl of the hour, unable to help the small sigh that escaped past her lips._

_ Ever since their divorce (Y/N) had changed. She went from being a bubbly little kid to a quiet shell of herself. It had terrified Jen at first, but Tom had reassured her that divorce could do that to children. The pain of having their family torn apart could hurt, even traumatize, a child. Jen had been insistant that (Y/N) should see a councelor, but after a lengthy discussion, she reluctantly agreed with Tom that perhaps the best thing for their daughter would be to split custody. _

_ **What a mistake that had been**._

_ Ever since making that change it was like dropping a nuclear bomb. (Y/N) began to cause problems in both school and her home life. She's hurt various children at her school resulting in various in school suspensions and meetings with angry parents. She'd hit and kick and scratch at Jen when it came to things as simple as bath time or even a simple hug. She'd drop to the floor and scream bloody murder when it came time to visit her father, but Tom had said she does the same thing when it was time for her to visit her mother. Something was wrong with her daughter._

_ **Something was wrong with her baby girl**._

_ "Sweetheart... Your daddy said you attacked him." Jen said softly. "Can you tell me why?"_

_ (Y/N) didn't respond to which Jen sighed once more. _

_ "(Y/N)... What has gotten into you?" She questioned._ _"You've been acting like... Like a wild child!"_

_ Jen knew it probably wasn't the best course of action to show anger, but she'd had enough! She wanted her little girl back! She was sick of this behavior and it was time to put her foot down!_

_ "I understand that you're upset, but that doesn't give you any right to act the way you do. I'm done with this tantrum young lady, the minute we get home you are grounded! You are going to apologize to your father and tonight you will be writing an apology to your teacher and your principle! I am sick of your attitude and I'll have it no more!" Jen scolded._

_ Still, despite her words, (Y/N) didn't say a word. Anger burned Jen's cheeks red. She wasn't going to be ignored! Not this time! Reaching out she grabbed a hold of her daughters arm and pulled her forward._

_ "You better answer me-!" She snapped only for her voice to die in her throat as she looked down at her daughters arm._

_ Her forearm had finger shaped bruises lining her skin. Jen's mouth felt dry at the sight her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. Loosening her grip on (Y/N)'s wrist she reached out and picked up her other arm, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt only to find a similar bruise. _ _ Little kids got bruises and cuts all the time from the silliest of things but these... These couldn't exactly be explained away by a simple accident. _

_ "(Y/N)... What happened?" Jen breathed, tears stinging the back of her eyes. _

_ As she reached out to push her daughters hair out of her face she screamed in shock as she was shoved back against the bed, a heavy weight sitting atop her chest as tiny hands wrapped around her throat. Wild (e/c) eyes bore down at Jen as (Y/N) sneered._

_ "**KEEP AWAY FROM ME**!" She screamed as she dug her blunted nails into her mothers neck._

_ Jen grabbed a hold of her daughters wrists before struggling to tear them off of her as a warm wetness covered her abdomen. The bedroom door burst open as Tom rushed towards the bed, wrapping his arms around (Y/N)'s waist and tearing her off of her mother, a blood curdling scream escaping the young girl as she kicked back at her father. Jen coughed and gasped as she caught her breath, holding her chest as she sat up._

_ Tom grappled with the ten year old in his arms who kicked back at his legs and abdomen, twisting her body in such an unnatural way in order to scratch at his face and neck as she snarled and howled like a wild beast. _

_ "GET OFF OF ME!" (Y/N) screamed. "Get off of me! Get off of me!"_

_ "Calm the fuck down!" Tom roared._

_ Jen looked towards her ex husband and their child, watching the two scream and fight in such a savage way. (Y/N) scratched and bit at her fathers arms while Tom struggled to keep his hold on her._

_ "Stop it! Stop it! Both of you!" She screamed, getting to her feet to stop this mess. _

_ As she reached out to grab her daughter out of her ex husbands grasp she stopped as a flash of red caught her vision. Turning the palm of her hand Jen felt the breath leave her body. _

_ Her hand was red. **Her hand was red with blood...**_

_ Stepping back she grabbed a fistful of her blouse and pulled it forward, a shaky sob escaping her lips at the sight of the red staining the fabric right where (Y/N) had been sitting on her chest. Turning her attention towards the bed she covered her mouth as bile rose to her throat. The sheets were red. Red with her daughters blood. Turning her focus on her ex husband who continued to fight for control over their daughter, she watched with wide eyes as (Y/N)'s night shirt rode up over her thighs to reveal a mass of bruised and bloodied flesh. _

_ "Calm the fuck down (Y/N)!" Tom roared. _

_ "**GET AWAY FROM ME!**"_

_ Jen's body moved before she realized what was happening, one arm wrapping around her daughters form as her fist collided with Tom's cheek, shoving him back with a loud snarl. _

_ "**Get your hands off of my Baby**!" _

** _ ~~~_ **

_Jen was going to be sick. Her stomach twisted and turned into knots in her stomach as she watched the flashing blue and red lights illuminate the side of the worn down home, unable to watch as EMT's strapped her daughter onto a stretcher to transport her to the nearest hospital. Her poor little girl looked so small, so ghostly on the over sized cot. It shattered Jen's heart into a million pieces._

_ "Ma'am?" _

_ Jen looked up as a man approached her, an uneasy smile on his face as if he was trying to come off as friendly and reassuring. It was definitely the fail of a century. Crossing her arms across her chest, she took a quick deep breath to prepare herself from whatever was about to happen._

_ "Yes?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper. _

_ "My name is Officer Brady, I was hoping to get your statement before you leave?"_

_ Jen looked up at the night sky, a few tears finally slipping past her defenses as she nodded. Of course they needed a statement. They'd need one if they were going to put that **animal** away. Following the officer back to his car he passed her a clipboard to fill out information and a statement. As she wrote out her contact info and the events of the night she stopped when she heard foot steps. Glancing up her (e/c) eyes hardened at the sight of her ex husband, marching towards the police cruiser in a pair of handcuffs while another cop read him his Miranda rights. _

_ The clipboard slipped right through Jen's fingers, white hot rage coursing through her blood as she rushed at him only to be stopped as Brady grabbed her by the arms. _

_ "Why would you do it!?" She screamed. "Why would you hurt her!? She was your daughter! She trusted you! I trusted you!"_

_ Tom looked up at his ex wife, his eyes holding nothing but a seering cold Jen was all too familiar with. He did a once over her body before a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. _

_ "She was your daughter!" Jen screeched! "Why the fuck did you do it!? Why did you hurt my baby!? **She's ten years old goddammit**!" _

_ As officer escorting the criminal moved to open the back door, Tom took the chance and stepped towards Jen who cursed and spat at his feet, tearing her nails in the air in order to inflict pain. She wanted to hurt him. Wanted to kill him. Wanted to subject him to the sort of pain he forced onto their daughter. _

_ There was no better punishment for this bastard than to have his dick cut off and fed to him! _

_ "Ma'am, please calm down!" Officer Brady exclaimed, trying to get her under control. "I'll kill him! I'll kill him for what he did to her!" Jen screeched. _

_ "**You left me Jen**." Tom said lowly.  
_

_ At his words Jen ceased her attempts to reach him, her movements coming to a stop as she looked on at him in shock. What did he just say? She stepped back, eyebrows scrunched in confusion._

_ "You left me Jen." Tom repeated. "You left me without giving me a chance to talk or even a good bye, just so you could whore yourself out to the world!"_

_ Jen stiffened, her lips forming a thin line as she listened to his words. _ _"I didn't fucking whore myself." Jen growled. "I left you because you wouldn't let me live! You controlled every aspect of my life!" _

_ Tom sneered towards her as the officer tried to get him to move back towards the police cruiser but he held firm in his stance, his eyes wild with pure hatred for the woman before him. _

_ "She **looks** just like you." He said to which Jen's heart sunk. "She **feels** just like you Jen." He taunted. _

_ Officer Brady once again had to keep his hold on the heart broken mother as she screamed with rage at the bastards words, trying her hardest to get her claws on him. Tom continued to smirk, even as he was pushed into the police cruiser, hidden from her sight. _

_ "**I'LL KILL YOU TOM! I'LL KILL YOU**!" Jen screamed. "**I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY BABY**!"  
_

** _~~~_ **

_ (Y/N) hated hospitals. She'd only been in one a few times but they always had a weird smell to them and the beds weren't very comfortable. She never had to stay in one for long but this time... This time she felt trapped. She'd been there for a week now and she didn't quite understand why. The nurses said she'd been hurt, but the medication they'd give her kept her from feeling exactly what that 'hurt' is. _

_ Her mother stayed with her every waking minute, only leaving to go home for short bursts of time. It was scary when her mother left. (Y/N) was always certain that at some point, when the nurses and her mom weren't looking, that **he'd** show up. She'd stay up late into the night, watching the door, waiting with bated breath if **he** came for her. _

_ After all... Her mother knew now. _

_ Their '**secret**'. _

_ For as long as she could remember **he'd** always told her that no one could find out about their secret or else he'd hurt her. **He** promised that no matter where he was that he'd find her and hurt her. **He'd send the devil after her if he couldn't come for her himself**. _

_ Hugging the fuzzy blanket around her shoulders she turned her (e/c) orbs towards the door again, her heart starting to pound within her chest as she waited for any sign of movement. After a few minutes, when there didn't seem to be any movement, she allowed herself to relax again, looking towards the clock on the wall. It was nearly two in the morning..._

_ Trying to get comfortable was an impossible task at that point, turning and tossing on the bed below her, before finally giving up. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't keep her eyes closed for the life of her! Glancing over towards her mother who was asleep on the fancy couch by her bed, (Y/N) moved to sit up. _

_ "Baby, what're you doing up?" _

_ (Y/N) nearly jumped out of her own skin when she heard her mother voice, turning panicked eyes towards the tired woman who gave her a small smile. _

_ "Couldn't sleep?"_

_ The girl gave a sheepish nod to which her mother sighed and stood up, coming to sit at the end of her bed. She smoothed the hair from her daughters head, kissing her forehead lovingly before sitting back. _

_ "Mama... I want to go home." (Y/N) said quietly._

_ Her mother's smile only faltered a short moment as she continued carding her fingers through her mess of (h/c) hair, attempting to soothe her young daughter back to sleep._

_ "I know baby... But only when the doctors tell us you're better... How about I tell you a story?"_

_ Once (Y/N) settled back into her bed, her mother told her the story of a [beautiful princess who used the skin of a donkey to hide from her father](https://www.pitt.edu/~dash/perrault11.html), until a handsome prince found her secret and they fell in love, living happily ever after. _

_ That night (Y/N) dreamt of hiding under a heavy blanket, hiding away from **him**, till a faceless prince came to rescue her._

** _~~~_ **

_ "(Y/N), this is Mr. Nichols, he's a therapist that specializes in children." _

_ (Y/N) looked between her mother and the man in front of her. He was a tall man, with graying brown hair and kind blue eyes. She didn't know him, not in the slightest, but his warm smile put her at ease in a way she couldn't explain. Still... This man worried her. _ _Time ticked by, silence permiating the air before it was broken by a small cough coming from her mother who gently patted her knee. _

_ "Sweetheart, I have to talk to Mr. Nichols for a moment, can you wait in the waiting room for a moment?" Her mother asked. _

_ (Y/N) nodded, standing to leave only to be stopped when Mr. Nichols gave a soft chuckle. _

_ "Don't worry (Y/N), you won't be alone out there, my son is doing homework at the front desk. If you get bored feel free to ask him to turn on the TV or to play some games on the computer, though our conversation shouldn't take too long." He smiled. _

_ (Y/N) nodded quietly before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. As she returned to the waiting room she looked to the front desk to find a boy sitting there, scribbling away inside a notebook. He had messy chestnut brown hair, the messiest (Y/N) had ever seen. As she stepped closer to the desk, she waited a few moments for the boy to notice her presence, and when he failed to do so she cleared her throat._ _ It seemed enough to break him from his concentration, bluest of blue eyes looking up from his notes to focus on her. _

_ "Uh... Hey..." He said, glancing over her shoulder. "Are you here with someone?" He asked. _

_ (Y/N) nodded. "Mr. Nichols said to ask you to watch the TV." She said to which the boy sighed. "Alright... Just make sure you keep it down alright? I've got to finish my essay and I can't focus when its really loud." He said, standing up from the desk to grab the remote from where it had been hidden inside a fake plant.   
_

_ Switching on the TV he passed the young girl the remote before going back to his homework. With the remote in hand she sat in one of the fancy office chairs and scrolled through the channels, choosing to watch Spongebob. As she settled in she couldn't help but glance back at the boy at the desk. He seemed kind of funny but... He was kind of cute. Other than the splattering of acne across his chin and part of his cheek, he was really handsome... In a boyish sort of way. _ _When she found he was looking at her, her face heated up in a blush when she realized she'd been caught staring. Quickly turning back around she returned her focus on the TV, fussing with the hem of her shirt nervously. _

_ It was silent, other than the background noise of pencil on paper. Minutes turned into half and hour before (Y/N) grew bored on the cartoons. Standing up she returned to the front desk. _

_ Before she could request to play on the computer, her mother entered the waiting room, followed behind by Mr. Nichols. Both were happily chatting with one another til Jen spotted her young daughter. _

_ "You ready to go sweetheart?" She smiled to which (Y/N) nodded. "Sure..."_

_ Before they left, (Y/N) turned back to the boy behind the desk, tilting her head at him. When she didn't say anything for a bit, the boy imitated her motion, tilting his head to the side as well. _

_ "What's your name?" She asked. _

_ "Jack." He replied with a smile, revealing a dimple in one cheek. "What's yours?" He questioned. _

_ Her face heated up again as she looked to her feet. "(Y/N)..."_

_ The boy, Jack, nodded before tearing something out of his notebook and handing it to her. Taking the paper, (Y/N) flipped it over before smiling brightly, seeing it was a drawing of her. _

_ "I got bored of homework, so thanks for giving me something to do." Jack shrugged. _

_ (Y/N) nodded, feeling to shy to speak as her mother giggled and led her outside. For years she'd visit Mr. Nichols for therapy once a month, but she only saw the boy with pretty blue eyes once. For years she'd keep the drawing on her bedside table, a lucky charm of sorts._

_ When she got home that night she dreamed of hiding beneath a heavy blanket, hiding away from **him**, till a prince came to save her._

_ ** A prince with ocean blue eyes and a dimple in one cheek**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! They've met before!
> 
> I have no idea what Eyeless Jack's last name is so I decided on Nichols. It's got a nice ring to it. Jack Nichols. Sounds good.  
And I had no idea how old I wanted Jack in this so I chose twenty seven, making his six years older than (Y/N).
> 
> When they met (Y/N) is ten and Jack sixteen. 
> 
> The story Jen told (Y/N) is called 'Donkey Skin', I put a link for the full story if you wish to check it out. Honesty, Donkey Skin is the inspiration for (Y/N)'s character.  
I couldn't find the original version of the story I read, since its grittier than the one I had to use, but it gets the point across. 
> 
> Have a great day my dudes!


	11. .:ELEVEN:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a terrible mistake that changes (Y/N) for the worst... Or perhaps the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to put that "Toxic Bites" tag to good use! 
> 
> At the end of this chapter you, my lovely readers, will be tasked with choosing (Y/N)'s fate! Please let me know what should happen, and with that said-
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than most but it's got a purpose-
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (^^)

**TRIGGER WARNING:**

**-Non Con, continued on from chapter nine**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

Jack was addicted. From the feeling of her perfect body against his to the sweet taste of her cold skin against his lips. The way she trembled and whimpered, her nails digging into his wrist, the warm heat enwrapped around his finger, it all made him feel a sick twisted pleasure.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh and continue indulging himself or to vomit and run. 

What the hell was he doing? Disgust coiled deep within his gut as he assessed the terrible situation he'd forced himself and (Y/N) into. His grip around her waist loosened. What he was doing was inhuman! Inhuman... 

_Inhuman._

_ Monster._

_Freak_.

_** Demon**_.

Why should he care? No matter what, he'd always be a monster. No matter what he says, or acts, or tries he'll always be a fucking monster and if that's the case... Well...

** He will be the fucking monster. **

He pressed another kiss to the side of (Y/N)'s throat, his mouth watering when he felt her frantic pulse thrumming just beneath her delicate (s/c) skin. He could practically hear her blood rushing through her veins, the way her heart beat against her ribcage like a drum. (Y/N) acted like a frightened deer faced with an imposing predator, and something inside him preened at that thought. 

She was his prey, and he was going to devour her in any way he saw fit. He allowed her to live so it was only right he got something back. 

He opened his mouth and brushed the tips of his teeth against the skin where her neck met her shoulder, smirking at the way (Y/N) whimpered at the touch. As annoying as she could be, she was amusing. An amusing little toy.

"Good girl, (Y/N)." He crooned, nuzzling her shoulder in mock comfort. "Such a good girl." He murmured.

He could smell her blood. His mouth watered once again at the realization. He could smell her blood and fuck... It was the most delectable thing he's ever smelled in his life. It was like caramel and ginger, sweetest of sweet sugar and spices he couldn't even begin to describe. His head felt as though it were swimming as an unfamiliar heavy like feeling settled at the tips of his teeth. He didn't even realize he was growling until he noticed how tense (Y/N) became in his arms. 

Fuck, what the hell was she doing to him?

He opened his mouth once more, feeling as though someone else were in control of his body, and ran his tongue against her pretty neck. She tasted sweet but he wanted more... Needed more. Snarling in annoyance at the collar getting in his way he removed his hands from her body to grab at the withered leather, easily snapping it apart. He'd find something else for her to wear later, but for now... Wrapping his arms around her middle he pressed the tips of his canines to her neck. (Y/N) sobbed out a gibberish filled plea, struggling weakly in his hold, but it didn't deter him much.

He sunk his teeth into her neck as a terrified scream filled the night.

_ **~~~** _

You were on fire.

Your skin down to your very bones burned like hellfire the minute Jack sunk his teeth into your neck. You screamed into the night at the pain, your voice raw and tired as you slumped against your captor in sudden exhaustion, your legs giving out. Jack tightened his grasp around your middle before he began guiding you both down to the cold floor. You tried to scream again when his bit into your shoulder next but nothing came out past your lips other than a shaky sigh. 

What was happening?

He pulled you to sit in his lap, a strange purr like sound escaping the eyeless male as he continued biting into various parts of your body, drinking your blood like a man possessed. 

Your body felt as thought it were in hell. It was like your bones were being crushed by invisible weights, your muscles pulled and folded over like taffy, your teeth smashed in and reassembled bit by little bit. It was the worst possible pain you'd ever been in, and as much as it terrified you, you couldn't do a damned thing about it. No matter how hard you tried to move to push Jack off of you, your body simply wouldn't listen to your commands. You could barely lift a finger against the eyeless male who fed off of you like some ugly vampire.

As bits of light began coming through the large windows of the room to signal morning had finally arrived, your vision began to swim and blur as you struggled to keep conscious. Black and white dots danced across your eyes as your eyelids began to droop. For all your terror your heart began to slow and your breathing became labored and wet. It sounded like you were trying to breathe through a wet straw. 

_**Was this it, than?**_

_ ** Was he finally killing you?** _

A few tears cascaded down your bruised cheek as darkness crept around your vision. You didn't want to die... You didn't want to die! You had so much you wanted to do with your life! You couldn't... You couldn't die...

_**You didn't want to die**_...

As morning light lit up the small classroom you slipped into the awaiting abyss your captor opened for you.

_ **~~~** _

_ Grey._

_ You were surrounded by a void of grey that seemed to go on for miles and miles around you. You couldn't quite remember how you got here, or why you were here in the first place really. All you could recall was a burning pain and then... Nothing. _

_ Frowning in thought you took a tentative step forward, wrapping your arms around yourself in order to feel something only to find numbness surrounding your senses. You didn't like it here... Wherever here was anyways. _

_ "Hello!?" You called, cupping your hands around your mouth to make your voice sound louder._

_ All you got in reply was an echo of your own 'Hello', sending a chill down your spine. What was going on? Biting your lip you slumped your shoulders in defeat. How did you even get here?_

_ "Hello?"_

_ You damn near jumped out of your skin at the unfamiliar voice, whirling around in shock only to raise a brow in surprise at the person standing before you. A girl with long (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes stared up at you with a familiar face... Your face... She held her small hand out for you to take._

_ "Who are you?" You asked, voice wavering almost timidly._

_ The little girl giggled and rolled her eyes, flexing her fingers in an attempt to get you to take her hand. _

_ "I'm you!" She said happily. "Now come on, I've gotta show you something." She said._

_ Just as her fingertips brushed against yours there was another voice that broke through the impending silence, one that sounded familiar but... Unfamiliar at the same time. _

_ '**(Y/N)**!' It roared, the grey void echoing with its fearful tone. _

_ You tried to turn around, but before you could the little girl reached up and grabbed you by the chin, keeping you still. You had to see what the other voice wanted... Right? You knew this voice... Right?_

_ "Ignore it (Y/N), you need to come with me." The little girl demanded. _

_ '**(Y/N)**! **WAKE UP (Y/N)**!' The unfamiliar voice demanded once more._

_ You weren't sure what to do in this strange situation. Was this just some sort of strange dream? Were you dreaming? You felt inclined to follow the little girl to wherever she wanted to take you and yet... You wanted to go back to the voice that called to you. Even though the voice scared you it... It was familiar. The voice was home... Right?_

_ **You**-_

**A) Take the little girls hand and follow her to where she wants you to go**

**or**

**B) Follow the voice and attempt to escape the void**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions Decisions... Which do you choose?
> 
> Also I'm tired of being serious so I'm putting random shit in the notes so I can laugh at my own stupidity-
> 
> (Y/N): "What the hell are you even doing?"
> 
> Eyeless Jack: *Calmly reading a book* "Reading?" 
> 
> (Y/N): "Without eyes?"
> 
> Eyeless Jack: "... Listen here you little shit-"


	12. .:TWELVE:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) is forced to face a fear she's been keeping at bay for years as Jack desperately tries to keep her alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in and as of when I started writing this chapter-  
Option B wins! It was a tie at first but a few more beautiful readers cast their votes and option B became the winner. 
> 
> Let's see what (Y/N) will have to face before she finally manages to get to the void! This chapter is going to be a loooong ass one but I had fun writing it so there's that.
> 
> Love you guys, hope you enjoy this next chapter!

"_**(Y/N)! Wake up! Wake up**!"_

_You looked back towards the void, hearing the disembodied voice that called to you so desperately. You took an uncertain step towards the sound only to stop when you felt an ice cold hand wrap around your wrist. _

_ "Ignore it." The young girl, the younger **you**, demanded._

_ "**OPEN YOUR EYES (Y/N)! WAKE THE FUCK UP**!"_

_ You closed your eyes as the unknown voice echoed throughout the strange void you were in, your eyes furrowed in concentration as you tried to figure out who it was that was calling for you. Who was it? Why were you drawn to it? You felt a harsh pull to your wrist to which you returned your attention to the younger version of yourself only to take an uncertain step back._

_ Behind the girl was a large black door, one that hadn't been there before. It was a towering structure with splintering wood and peeling paint, the doorknob shaped in the head of a crow._

_ Where did that come from?_

_ "I have to show you something (Y/N)." The little girl stated firmly, tugging roughly on your hand to get you to move but you held firm in your stance._

_ Where did this door come from? Why was it here? This entire situation felt so wrong... It felt so, so wrong and no matter how you looked at it... You had to get out. You had to get out of this place. You had to get away from this evil door and this... This girl that wore your face. _

_ "**Don't die on me! (Y/N)**!" _

_ You had to follow the voice. You had to go home. You had to follow the voice and go home! Tearing your hand from the little girls grasp you took another step back, your feet brushing against a smooth surface you couldn't see. The little girl stepped towards you, reaching out to grab ahold of you again, her (e/c) eyes swirling with something you couldn't quite understand._

_ "Don't listen to it (Y/N)." She demanded to which you shook your head. _

_ "I... I have to go... I need... I can't..." You stammered._

_ You looked back, searching for any ways to escape, waiting to hear the voice that would call you home. You had to get away from this place but... Why? Why did you need to get away? Why... Why did it feel as though you were being suffocated just being here!?_

_ "**Please (Y/N)**!"_

_ Before you could run towards the void your wrist was once again grabbed but this time the hand was bigger than what should of belonged to the little girl. The hand which grabbed you felt as though it belonged to a corpse with how cold it felt against your skin. Looking down slowly you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end at the sight of the long fingers wrapped around your hand, perfectly manicured nails digging into your pulse._

_ "Don't follow it, (Y/N)." _

_ The voice was the epitome of femininity and mystery, every syllable said with purpose and poise. It sent a shiver down your spine. Turning around quickly to face whoever it was that decided to grab you, you were met with a beautiful woman. She had strawberry blonde hair and pretty tanned skin that looked as if it had been kissed by the sun itself. She looked to you with a kind smile, her warm hazel eyes bright with intelligence._

_ You opened your mouth to ask who she was only for an image to flash before your eyes. A photograph... You've seen her in a photograph... She was smiling and hugging someone... Who was that someone?_

_ The woman reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, giving you what seemed to be a sympathetic smile at your confusion. She moved her grip from around your wrist to instead hold your hand in a reassuring gesture. _

_ "Wh-Who are you?" You questioned._

_ "Me?" She asked before she let out a rather girlish giggle. "My names Jenny."_

** _~~~_ **

**(Y/N) was dying**...

Her heart beat was too slow.

Her breathing was too slow.

Her delicate neck was covered in various bites but she wasn't bleeding out. She shouldn't be dying and yet here she was, slowly losing life in Jack's arms. He'd been worried at first that he'd somehow bit into her artery but that wasn't the case. She would of bled out in mere moments if he'd done that. He worried he'd caused her internal bleeding but looking her over, that wasn't it either. 

She was dying and he didn't know how or why. 

He shouldn't care if she lived or died. She was nothing more than entertainment for him at this point, easy to get rid of and easy to replace. He should just kill her outright and save himself the trouble! And yet... The thought of her dead didn't bring him a sense of relief or even joy. The thought of her dead brought him a sense of dread he couldn't wrap his head around. The room felt too small, the air tasted too cold, and the longer (Y/N) continued to deteriorate in his arms, the more he felt as though he himself were on deaths door. 

"Don't you fucking die on me (Y/N)!" He yelled. 

All he could do was sit with her and yell out her name, trying to bring her back into the realm of the living by sheer will alone, something he knew she had plenty of. She was willful and spiteful, he was certain that whatever ailment has crossed her would be easily beaten by this spitfire of a woman. 

"Please (Y/N)!" He barked, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

He should just let her die and yet he couldn't. It felt like he couldn't breathe just at the mere thought. What the hell was a matter with him!? 

"Please... Just wake up... Stop being such a fucking brat and wake up..." He begged, resting his head against her chest to listen to her slowing heartbeat.

"Wake up (Y/N)…"

_ **~~~** _

_ Jenny squeezed your hand gently, tugging you forwards towards the black door behind her. You dug your heels into the unseen floor, tearing your hand from her grasp. You weren't going anywhere near that thing! Jenny sighed, rolling her pretty hazel eyes._

_ "(Y/N), I have to show you something. It's very important." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. _

_ "How do I get out of here?" You demanded._

_ You were done here. You didn't want to be in this place anymore. Everything about this felt... Off. It felt... Insidious. Apart of you wanted to trust the beautiful woman in front of you but another part of you, a bigger part, screamed 'danger'. Jenny was dangerous but you couldn't remember how you knew that._

_ "**Wake up (Y/N)**..."_

_ You swallowed nervously at the voice that called to you, the voice of home. You had to go. You had to leave right now! Turning on your heel you ran. You ran from the black door with a crows head knob, you ran from Jenny, you ran from the place that felt as though it were suffocating you! You ran towards the grey void with your heart pounding in your ears._

_ "Help!" You cried. "Help me! Get me out of here!" _

_ You ran for what felt like hours which were really mere seconds, your eyes searching the empty space for some sort of sign, any sort of sign that you could escape! That's when you saw it..._

_ Up ahead of you was a silhouette of a familiar looking man, his hand held out for you to take._

_ Relief flooded through you at the sight, pushing yourself to move faster. You were certain of it, whoever he was, he had to be your way out! Without even thinking you grabbed the mans hand, barreling into his chest as his arms wrapped around your tired figure, encompassing you in a warm embrace. A laugh bubbled from your throat from sheer relief, burying your face into his chest that smelled of pine needles and earth. Home..._

_ "**(Y/N)! Wake up! Please**!"_

_ At the sound of the voice the relief you felt slowly slipped away. Weren't you already awake? Didn't you make it? As you tried to step back the arms around you tightened, practically crushing you against the unknown mans chest that began to smell more of cigarrette smoke and stale scotch. The arms continued to tighten until you couldn't even breathe, a choked gasp rushing past your lips as you looked up at the unknown man only to scream in absolute terror. Holding you within his arms was the man that's haunted your dreams for years, his cold eyes glaring down at you with such unforgiving rage it practically stabbed straight through your heart. _

_ "What happened (Y/N)? Aren't you still my girl?" He asked, his voice dripping with venom. "**Did the Devil come after you like I said he would**!?"_

_ You released a choked sob as you struggled within his grasp. Why was he here!? You screamed and thrashed against his hold, your voice echoing throughout the vast grey space you needed to escape. Why him? Why here!?_

_ "GET AWAY FROM ME!" You screamed. _

_ Just as he leaned down to press a kiss to the side of your head, the aging man began to turn red. From the tips of his ears down to his feet he began turning a deep, crimson shade of red, and as his cold eyes landed on your fearful (e/c) orbs, his entire body liquified into nothing more than a pool of blood at your feet. Your legs gave out on you then, landing in the shallow pool with a loud gasp. _

_ What just happened?_

_ "**(Y/N)! WAKE UP**!"_

_ Before you could run towards the voice once more, a pair of arms came bursting through the pool of blood, wrapping around your waist and dragging you under before you could even scream, your senses being assaulted by the taste of copper and decay._ _You were dragged under for God knows how long, arms outstretched and clawing through the murky red water in an attempt to escape, to catch onto something to stop your decent! Just when you thought there'd be no end to this hell you emerged from the red pool, gasping and heaving as you scrambled to get away from whatever had grabbed you. _

_ As you looked up you couldn't help but gasp out when you found yourself face to face with the black door, your eyes leveled with the crows head doorknob. Its beady black eyes stared straight into your terrified soul, and as you tried to move back, it opened its sharp beak and released a loud '**CAW'**. It was alive! Getting to your feet you tried to move back only to bump into something. Whirling around in fright you came face to face with Jenny._

_ "Jenny!" You breathed out._

_ The beautiful woman was different than before. Her kind eyes were sharpened into a steely gaze, the comforting light that shown in them no longer there. She wore long, flowing black robes, and within her hands she held a plain blue mask. A mask that looked so familiar... The grey void around you began to shift and change, the smooth surface you stood on becoming rough and jagged. The grey faded into pitch black while the surface beneath your feet became moist dirt and rock. _

_ "We have to show you something important (Y/N)." Jenny said, her voice almost monotone. _

_ A fire appeared beside you just as the air became putrid with the stench of death causing you to cover your nose before you ended up emptying your stomach. The fire licked up towards the dark space above you, shadows dancing across jagged surfaces and solid stone. It took only moments for you to realize you were in a cave. Why were you here? What was this place? _

_ Jenny grabbed ahold of your arm to keep you in place just as the black door began to open, creaking on old hinges as it swung open to reveal a black void. Absolute terror crossed your entire body at the sight, knowing that you had to get out of here! You had to get out of here! But with Jenny's grasp around your arm you couldn't get away. You were forced to watch as shadowy figured filed out through the shadowy entrance, all clad in black robes and eery masks the colors of blues and greys. Five or so figures in robes came from the door and came to circle around you, hands held out in some sort of prayer like gesture. _

_ "Wh... What is this? Who are you!?" You demanded, reaching up and grabbing ahold of Jenny's grip to get it off your arm but she held firm._

_ You held your breath as another figure came through the door. The little girl, the younger version of yourself, came through the portal. Her long (h/c) hair shrouded her face like a curtain, her little arms bruised in various places, her thighs scarred and bloodied. She looked to you with such ferocious anger it sent chills down your spine. _

_ "Hold her." Jenny demanded to which two figures came over and grabbed your arms, forcing you down onto your back as you began to thrash and scream. _

_ "Get off of me!" You demanded. "GET OFF OF ME!"_

_ You kicked towards the figures and gnashed your teeth, but no matter how hard you fought they wouldn't let you go! What were the doing!? Why were they doing this!? The little girl began walking towards you until she stood right on top of your trembling body, tilting her head to the side eerily as she peered down at you._

_ "**The bringer of paradise, the bringer of chaos on freedom, rise**!" Jenny's voice echoed throughout the cave. _

_ The cloaked figures echoed the message like an eerie chant. _

_ "Get off of me!" You screamed, trying to kick the little girl away but she wasn't so easy to get rid of. She dropped down to sit on your chest, her weight surprisingly heavy for a child. _

_ "**The bringer of paradise, rise**!" Jenny and her followers chanted._

_ The little girl grabbed you by the jaw, forcing you to keep still and to look at her. Her small (e/c) eyes glared down at you like you were nothing but a slab of meat. You felt tears burn at the corners of your eyes before you began to look around you. The fire began casting shadows along the figures, making them seem more like monsters than humans, their masks creating chilling smiles that seemed to mock you. As you tried to look at Jenny you released a scream of terror at the once beautiful woman. One of her eyes looked to have been gouged out, her face covered in painful looking cuts and scratches, but her jaw... Her jaw had been nearly torn off. The lower part of her face barely hung on due to her ripped cheek muscles, and every time she talked, her jaw would flap like a grotesque puppet. Her neck had been slit to the point she was nearly decapitated, her hands bruised and broken, every manicured nail she possessed having been ripped off or broken in some way. She was a monster!_

_ "**The bringer of chaos, rise**!" She demanded. "**The bringer of freedom, rise**!"_

_ You sobbed, forcing your gaze from the dead body standing behind you to look at anything else, anything else! When your eyes landed on the open door you felt the breath leave your lungs at the creature that slowly began to emerge from the portal. A large creature began to walk towards you. It had the legs of a deer, the torso of a man, and the skull of an elk but with the face of a human. Evil red eyes looked down at you as its stretched skin cracked to make way for a crooked smile._

_ "**Rise! Chernobog**!" _

_ The creature stooped down beside the little girl sitting atop of your chest, black clawed nails coming to rake down the side of your face to which you closed your eyes and whimpered. What was happening!? WHAT WAS HAPPENING!?_

_ "**Rise! Chernobog**!"_

_ The weight on your chest increased to a painful point, forcing you to open your eyes to come face to face with the creature looming over you, the little girl no longer in sight. Its crooked grin spread across its stretched face as you cried._

_ "**RISE! CHERNOBOG**!"_

_ It wrapped its claws around your throat as you began to scream. It opened its mouth and released a guttural roar before a black ink like substance began to flood from its bloodied lips, pouring into your parted lips. You gasped and choked at the rotting taste, struggling to close your mouth that the creature kept open by holding your jaw. The putrid liquid flooded your lungs when you began to choke, trying desperately to breathe. The thick substance covered your body as a whole, and as your vision began to swim with black dots, teetering off the edge of consciousness, the creature pulled away. In its place was a man with chestnut brown hair and black caverns for eyes. He snarled down at you as the world became black._

_ "**RISE! CHERNOBOG**!"_

_ "**(Y/N)! WAKE UP**!"_

** _~~~_ **

(Y/N)'s heart stopped just as her eyes opened, a black tear tracking down her paled cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: (Y/N)'s not dead! 
> 
> (Y/N): Do you know how much I hate you?
> 
> Jack: Bitch, I'd sell your soul for one corn chip. Don't try me.


	13. .:THIRTEEN:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack reflects on his life before getting the shock of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AS FUUUUCK!
> 
> We're getting into some of Jack's past, mostly how he met Jenny. We'll get into the other half another time (^^).
> 
> I got super inspired when I watched Evil Dead (2013). I really liked Mia's character, the actress was amazing playing her part. 
> 
> So sit back, relax, and hope you like this LONG ASS chapter to make up for my absence! Love you beautiful babes!

_ ** 3 Days Later...** _

It had started to rain again, the winter proving to be a warm one as Jack trudged his way back to the school, hands tucked in his pockets as his boots marched through mud and grass to get to his destination. He passed by overgrown weeds and a single swing set, something they must have set up before the school was deserted, the rusted chains squeaking as they swayed against the wind. It was eerie, how isolated this place was and with _her_ gone now it just cemented the fact that he was alone. 

He grunted at the painful throb that build up within his chest at the thought, annoyed with himself how it was still affecting him despite it being days since it happened, annoyed that he still gave a shit when he should of moved on without a second thought. He felt rather ridiculous. He didn't give a shit about her and yet every time he let his guard down all he could think about was the quiet sound of her final breaths and the way her vibrant (e/c) eyes faded into _nothing_...

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about his fuck up. He didn't want to think about how it felt when she'd died in his arms and how it felt like she'd torn something from inside him to take with her to wherever she went. She'd been so cold when he held her. _She'd been so broken._ _**She'd been so broken and yet so fucking vicious and he destroyed that-**_

"Stop!" He yelled, reaching up to grab at his hair with dirt and blood caked hands. "Stop..." He breathed.

Why did he care? Why couldn't he get over it!? It made him want to tear his hair out! Whirling around he snarled lowly as he focused on the patch of upturned dirt he was currently trying to leave behind as though it were the cause of his problems, as if the body buried beneath the surface was somehow causing his mind to break in on itself.

"I should of burned you instead." He growled, as though the threat meant anything.

He waited, half expecting a reply to come from the small grave that seemed to mock his very existence. All he received was the pattering of rain and a low roll of thunder to answer. He let out a bitter laugh, tilting his head back.

"Fuck you too, **(Y/N)**."

_ **~~~** _

The rain seemed to get worse as time went by, the rain pounding against the windows as the wind howled like a banshee looking for their next victim. Lightning danced across the dark sky, something that would of intrigued Jack but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. As he walked through the classroom he'd made into his impromptu bedroom he sighed as he assessed the mess he left it in. After he realized (Y/N) wasn't coming back he'd ended up trashing the place. He'd smashed desks into splintered pieces, ripped and shredded whatever he could get his hands on, nearly breaking his own hand when he slammed his fist against the floor as if that would somehow bring back the annoyance in his life. He'd left soon after that. He'd buried (Y/N) in a shallow grave before he left to do the only thing he was good at-

_He went on a hunt_.

He rubbed his face in exhaustion. He was tired. Three days without sleep wasn't something he was stranger to but after everything that happened he felt like he could sleep for an eternity, but with one glance to his bed he groaned in frustration. The mattress that had been piled high with blankets had been torn apart during his rage. Stuffing and coiled springs stuck out of the bed while the blankets were a flurried mixture of shredded cloth. Of all the things to destroy, why the hell did it have to be his bed!? 

"Fucking great." He growled.

He supposed he could take this as a sign. He'd stayed in the school for longer than he should, having gotten too comfortable to bother moving on, being stupid enough to believe this place could be a home to him forever. Shaking his head he rummaged through the wreckage, kicking aside rubble and planks of wood to gather what belongings he had left. He managed to find his backpack to which he began stuffing clothes into, figuring it was all he really had left at this point. It wasn't until he tried leaving the room did he find his red journal, accidentally kicking it into the worn leather collar (Y/N) had been wearing before he...

No. He wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't going to think about her and forget about this place! He just needed to get that book first. Leaning down he grabbed the journal by the spine, picking it up quickly only to pause as a few things fell from the pages, photographs fluttering down to the floor only to stare up at him with familiar faces that made his stomach twist into knots.

Photographs of things he wished he could forget but couldn't bring himself to. Pictures of his aging father holding his mother to his side as they smiled at the camera. Pictures of his older brother, Jason, when he'd gotten first place on his track team. Pictures of himself before he'd turned into... Whatever he was now. 

Sitting down on the cold floor he began going through the photographs he hadn't touched in damn near a year, his back against the wall as a heavy weight settled inside the pit of his stomach as he went through all the things he remembered about his family.

Did they miss him?

Were they glad he was gone?

Did they even remember him?

He swallowed the lump that built up in his throat as he tucked the photos into the back of his journal for safe keeping before stopping at the final picture. It was of a familiar girl holding onto his arm, piercing hazel eyes staring into the camera as though she were looking into his very soul. He remembered...

_ **~~~** _

_ **'BEEP'**_

** _ 'BEEP'_ **

** _ 'BEEP'_ **

_ Jack groaned at the sound, reaching over his bed to blindly slam his hand around his bedside table to shut off his alarm. Just as his fingers smacked the snooze button a pillow came crashing down against his back to which he let out a disgrunted mumble, tugging his blankets over his head to avoid the sunlight flooding his dorm room, irritating his tired eyes._

_ "Dude, wake up already! You've hit snooze like, eighty times now!" A voice exclaimed to which he grunted in annoyance._

_ "Five more minutes..." He murmured._

_ When there came no reply he sighed in relief, fully intending to go back to sleep only to yell out when his pillow was suddenly pressed against his face. _

_ "You have chosen death by pillow! Wake up now or face your maker!"_

_ Flailing about as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen he moved his foot back before kicking whoever was suffocating him square in the chest, heaving in a heavy breath when the pillow was removed._

_ "Are you insane!? You could have killed me!" Jack barked as he scrambled to look over the side of the bed._

_ Laying on the hardwood floor of their dorm lay his roommate, Gregory Thompson, laughing and coughing as he clutched at his chest where he'd been kicked. Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes, grabbing his pillow from where it landed next to the cackling idiot before finally getting out of bed considering he was awake now. As he rummaged through his dresser to find a change of clothes he sighed in annoyance when a cold hand wrapped around his ankle._

_ "Dr. Nichols I'm having a code blue!" Greg gasped dramatically, placing a hand against his forehead like some fainting maiden. "I need your assistance!" He moaned as Jack tugged on his shirt. _

_ "I think you need a lobotomy." Jack deadpanned to which Greg sat up. _

_ "Two things, Jack. One: ouch. Two:** fucking ouch**." _

_ Jack snorted and shook his head in amusement as he pulled on a pair of jeans, crossing the tiny room to get to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. Ever since he was assigned to share his dorm with overdramatic arts student there didn't seem to be a single dull moment in his life ever since. They're personalities were total opposites and yet they somehow came together to be pretty good friends. As he grabbed his toothbrush and spread some toothpaste across the bristles he grunted when an arm was slung over his shoulders and a phone was shoved in his face._

_ "What is that?" He asked, leaning back in an attempt to figure out what it was he was looking at._

_ "My hook up from last night, she sent me some selfies this morning and needed to brag." Greg stated proudly._

_ Jack pushed the phone away from him with a grimace before plunging his toothbrush into his mouth, the taste of mint spreading across his tongue as he tried to avoid looking at Greg's phone when it was once again shoved in his face._

_ "Isn't she hot!? Like, how did I get with that!?" Greg exclaimed._

_ Jack had barely gotten out of bed and yet he already knew it was going to be a very, very long day._

** _~~~_ **

_ "Are you sure you don't want to come? Kiri's party is going to be amazing!" _

_ Jack shrugged his shoulders as he continued down the hall to get to his room, his backpack heavy on his shoulders with the new books his professors demanded he get for his classes. Books about every inch of the human body, books detailing where every nerve was located, books about disease and ailments. If he was going to pass his classes with flying colors he was going to have to study and pray he manages to graduate by the time he's twenty seven. _

_ "Sorry, I'll pass. I have to start reading the new materials so I can get a head start on assignments." He said to which Greg huffed._

_ "Well, next weekend I'm dragging you to a party. What kind of friend am I if I can't get you to slack off!?" Greg exclaimed._

_ Jack shook his head with a snort, pushing the hyperactive blond playfully who shoved him in return. He supposed it wouldn't hurt if he went to a party, after all, he was in college. What kind of college experience would he be living if he couldn't relax for one night? Besides, if he didn't go he was more than certain Greg would whine his ear off for his nonstop rainchecks. Might as well save himself the headache._

_ "I'll go to whatever scheme you're cooking up next week, just make sure it doesn't get me arrested or something." He said._

_ Greg punched his shoulder. "What kind of life are you living if you haven't been arrested for disturbing the peace?" He asked before turning around. "See you tonight you workaholic! I'll make sure to drink on your behalf!"_

_ Jack watched as his friend vanished down the steps, shaking his head in disbelief as he wondered how on earth he ended up rooming with the dumpster fire of student, before returning to his quest to get to his room. Digging through his pockets he removed his keycard as he entered the fifth floor only to stop in his tracks. Standing near the large windows spread throughout to hall was possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. _

_ She had long strawberry blonde hair that seemed to cascade down her back in waves, perfectly tanned skin that seemed to be littered in speckles of freckles. As she turned to face at him his heart damn near skipped a beat when warm hazel eyes looked straight into his soul, red painted lips curving into a smile he was certain tasted like sin itself. She was breathtaking, and oh God he was staring!_

_ Clearing his throat he looked away, gripping the strap of his backpack just a bit tighter to get a hold of himself as he started towards his room once again. Before he could slide his keycard to unlock the door a pretty voice broke the awkward silence-_

_ "Jack, right?"_

_ Looking towards the woman he swallowed nervously before nodding._

_ "Um, y-yeah. I'm Jack." He said, wondering if he sounded like a complete idiot considering he was starting to feel like one._

_ The girl smiled, revealing rows of pearly white teeth he was certain dentists would fall at their feet to worship. Was it hot in here? He was starting to feel really hot._

_ "Awesome! My names Jenny." She said, holding her hand out. "Jenny Higgins." _

_ Jack took her hand hesitantly before shaking it. Alright, she was formal, he didn't mind that. _

_ "Er… Jack Nichols." He said. "Do... Do we know each other?"_

_ At his question the pretty blonde giggled, something that sounded like the embodiment of femininity and absolute sin. It caused a shiver to go up Jack's spine. Who the hell was this woman!?_

_ "We're in the same public health class and psychology class! It's why I came to find you."_

_ His face heated up a bit. They were in the same class and he didn't notice her? That, and she came looking for him? HIM? Of all people!? He stepped back as she moved her attention to the satchel she had at her hip, a bright pink school bag with stitched Hello Kitty characters lining the pockets. Before long she pulled out two books, the ones they were supposed to study for both subjects they shared classes for-_

_ **Pandemic and Epidemic: Controlled Threat VS Dangerous Outbreaks, the Difference**_

** _ Psychology 101: A Detailed Path to the Human Mind_ **

_ "You see, I've been having a really hard time reading the material." Jenny said._

_ She flipped through some of the pages of the books, her bright hazel eyes narrowing into a mock glare as her lips jutted out in a pout, before looking back up at Jack._

_ "When I asked our professors they said to ask you! They said you were top in the class so I asked around and... Well... Here I am!" She grinned before holding up the books. "So... Will you help me?"_

_ Jack felt taken back. She wanted his help? He felt like he was dreaming. No one ever asked him for help. Sure, he's offered his help once in a blue moon but nobody came to him specifically. Weren't there study groups of something? But the more he looked into those inviting hazel eyes the more his resolve cracked away until he finally returned her smile with one of his own, though his was a bit more reserved._

_ "I'd be happy to. What part are you struggling on?" He asked to which she smiled._

_ "Well..."_

** _~~~_ **

_Jack tugged on the laces of his boots as he checked over the items he planned to bring for the small trip off campus, all the while trying to avoid the searing glare Greg was currently giving him as he nibbled on a box of pocky._

_ "Stop looking at me like that, you're going to give yourself a headache." Jack sighed._

_ Greg scoffed, taking out another pocky stick from the red box he held in his hands, putting it to his mouth like one would a cigarette. Who knows, for Greg, this was possibly the closest thing he'd get to a cigarette._

_ "I'm just... A little concerned... Is all." Greg said between bites. _

_ "Why?" Jack questioned, searching through the small room to find his jacket._

_ He couldn't find his favorite red jacket but did find his black sweatshirt which he quickly threw over his head, giving a quick sniff to the collar to make sure it smelled fine enough. _

_ "Why?!" Greg exclaimed, bolting upright on his bed. "Dude! I don't give a fuck how hot Jenny is, she's nuts!" _

_ Jack rolled his eyes, tucking his phone and headphones in his pocket before reaching over and snagging a pocky stick from Greg's stash before the angry blond could slap his hand away._

_ "And how would you know? She's been nothing but a sweetheart since I've met her... Besides... I think she likes me." Jack admitted, a small blush crossing his face at the thought._

_ It nearly made him feel silly saying it out loud. How could Jenny Higgins ever like a guy like, well, him? She was everything he could ask in a girl, an absolute dreamboat he couldn't help but fall after. How could he not? She was perfect..._

_ "Ouch!" He yelped when he was slapped upside the head._

_ "You're book smart Jack but street smart? You're an absolute dumbass." Greg deadpanned._

_ Jack huffed. Well that's rude. Placing the chocolate covered biscuit in his mouth as he continued to get ready he tried his best to ignore his angry roommate._

_ "Have you never heard of the hot and crazy scale? The hotter the chick the crazier she is!" He exclaimed to which Jack laughed. _

_ "You're ridiculous." Utterly ridiculous. "She's not crazy, she's just eccentric." Artistic. "She's just letting me meet her friends is all." Isn't that a sign she likes him?_

_ Greg shook his head, picking up his pillow to chuck at the daydreaming male in front of him of which caught to fluffy projectile before it hit him square in the face._

_ "Friends? Dude, Jenny runs a cult." He growled. "You know? Charles Manson? She's fucking loony and now she's trying to drag you into her loony business!"_

_ Jack rolled his eyes once more. A cult? He couldn't be serious. It couldn't be that bad. Greg's definition of a cult was veganism so this couldn't be much farther than that. _

_ "And how would you know this?" Jack finally questioned to which Greg shrugged. _

_ "Word gets around on campus, and what the word is, is that she's an insane cult leader, I'm keeping my dick away." He said before glaring towards Jack. "Don't stick your dick in crazy Nichols!"_

_ It was official. Jack's best friend was a complete nut job._

** _~~~_ **

_ When Jenny had invited him to meet her friends he was expecting to meet a group of girls and maybe a few guys up in some sort of café or diner or something. _ _What he wasn't expecting was being led into the forest across the street of their school to an open cave that had been transformed into either the coolest or creepiest hangout spots he's ever seen. _

_ The cave had been decorated in lanterns and fairy lights, the soft dirt covered in old yoga mats to provide a comfortable place to sit. The cave walls were possibly the coolest part. The grey and orange rock had been covered in paint and chalk but that was where the cool part it ended. A _ _lot of the "art" depicted on the walls were creepy in nature. Red and black paint depicted the silhouette of some sort of monster. Blue and grey depicted figures in cloaks. It looked like some sort of fucked up art display._

_ It gave him the creeps but when he looked to Jenny, all he could see was her happy freckled face and instantly he felt at ease. Walking to a yoga mat to sit down he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced up at the pretty woman who'd led him there._

_ "What do you think?" She asked, coming to sit beside him. "This is where me and my friends meet every Saturday." _

_ He looked around at the group surrounding them. Her friends seemed normal at least. Two girls and three guys, all in different styles of clothes and stature, all who seemed to be the picture perfect description of relaxed but they also seemed fixated on him for one reason or another. All eyes were on him, waiting for his response._

_ "It's... It's really cool." He said quietly, feeling uncomfortable to have so many people watching him. "I never even knew this place was here."_

_ One of the males of the group laughed at that, a man with curly black hair and dark brown eyes so dark they seemed to be black. _

_ "I'm surprised, there used to be a lot of talk about the cave." He said before shrugging. "Not your fault for not know, Jenny said you were a hard ass who didn't seem interested in these types of things."_

_ Jenny gasped as Jack's face went red. Okay, he wasn't expecting that. Was he really that much of a hard ass?_

_ "Peter! I never said that you jerk!" Jenny complained, slapping her friend on the arm. _

_ The group collectively laughed as Jack tried to will away how hot his face felt and the creeping weight that settled in his chest. Should he be here? Was he annoying them? Did they not like him? Did Jenny do this just to make fun of him?_

_ "Hey, Jack." _

_ He looked up at the sound of his name to find one of the girls, a girl with a small scar across her lower lip, gazing towards him with what almost seemed to be knowing green eyes. It made him shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny._

_ "Relax." She said. "A friend of Jenny's is a friend of ours. My names Clair." _

_ Jack let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. They weren't upset he was there? His shoulders sagged with relief as Jenny patted him on the back. After that the group went around to introduce themselves._

_ The other girl of the group was Tammy, a noticeably shy girl who liked to hide against Peter's side. The two other males of the group were Kyle and Freddy, both who were apparently the extreme silent type, but they didn't take their eyes off of Jack. It felt like they were sizing him up as a potential threat, or looking at him like he'd be their next meal. It was unnerving but with Jenny's comforting hand against his shoulder he felt at ease._

_ "So, anyone up for a game of Uno?" Jenny grinned, holding up a box of playing cards._

_ As cards were passed around to play the game, Jack pulled out his phone to check the time only to pause to find a text message he'd missed._

**-Dad-**

**You're mother and I miss you, you're making us proud! We love you!**

_ He wanted to roll his eyes at how sappy the message was but all he could really do was smile a bit. He missed his family too, especially his father. The old man was his inspiration to be a doctor, especially after seeing the people his father had helped throughout the years of being a therapist. At first Jack had wanted to be one too, to follow after his Dad's footprints but he found himself falling in love with the human body more than the brain. Since the age of fourteen he'd been determined to be a doctor, to follow after his parent in order to help people, to heal wounds in order to make a grander impact in the world than he might of doing something else. _

_ A weight against his side brought him from his thoughts to find Jenny leaning against him, her pretty head resting against his shoulder._

_ "Who're you talking to?" She asked sweetly. _

_ "Oh, just got a text from my Dad, just checking in and stuff." Jack responded, putting his phone back in his pocket._

_ "Oh so you're a daddy's boy, huh?" Peter mocked only to earn another smack from Jenny. "**Behave**!" She scolded._

_ Jack chuckled softly, taking his stack of Uno cards to look over what he had. It was definitely a strange group to be around but they weren't at all what Greg painted them to be. They were actually pretty fun, even if they were rather quiet. That, and how could he complain when Jenny was leaning again him? The most beautiful girl was pressing herself against him!_

_ "Who goes first?" He asked. _

_ Jenny grinned and flipped a card from the stack, revealing to the group a draw four card to which they all groaned. _

_ Yeah... This wasn't half bad._

** _~~~_ **

_ A week had passed and he was starting to hang out with Jenny's group more and more with every passing day. Even though Peter was hard around the edges, the curly haired male was finally starting to warm up to him, something that strangely made Jack feel rather happy. He was making more friends and it made him feel, well, excited! He'd never really had a friend group to be with before, and even if they were strange in a few aspects, they'd been amazing thus far. _

_ "You're thinking with your dick!"_

_ Jack sighed in annoyance at Greg's comment, flipping the blond the bird without looking up from his book which he wasn't even reading at this point. All he could think about was strawberry red hair and painted cave walls, all of which made his heart flare with a strange feeling he couldn't yet describe. Happiness? Excitement? Elation? He didn't know..._

_ "I'm serious Jack!" Greg snapped, coming to rest his arm on Jack's shoulder. "I don't trust her, I think this whole thing is fishy."_

_ Jack grunted. Of course Greg would think it was fishy. He was probably jealous. He couldn't handle that gorgeous Jenny Higgins was paying attention to someone that wasn't him. _

_ "What's fishy? That someone's actually talking to me and not trying to get into your pants?" He snarled to which Greg took a step back._

_ "What? No! I just..." The blond sighed before resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt. It just... She's up to something. I can feel it."_

_ What could she possibly be up to? Nothing! Was it so hard to believe someone could actually like him? That someone was going out of their way to make Jack feel welcome for one? Jenny had given him a place in her friend group he felt safe in. He was making friends, he was finally living outside of his textbooks and schooling. Couldn't Greg just be happy with that?_

_ "She's not 'up to something', she's just being **nice**!" Jack snapped._

_ Greg growled and covered his eyes in frustration. This bullheaded, stubborn bastard! The idiot was so damned whipped he couldn't even see it! _

_ "Ugh! Just be careful!" He exclaimed. "Just be cautious and stop acting like some sort of lovesick puppy to Jenny! You've barely known her two weeks."_

_ Jack grunted, looking down at the text he'd been reading and rereading for over an hour now. He couldn't focus. Not with Greg yapping his head off and all his thoughts going back to the cave and the pretty strawberry blonde hair keeping him up at night. Why couldn't he focus? It was healthy to have crushes. It was fine for him to have friends. Why couldn't Greg see that? _ _When silence filled the air, Greg gave a long sigh before patting Jack's shoulder gently._

_ "Look... You're my best friend, okay? I don't want to see you hurt." He said to which Jack looked up, giving a weakhearted smile. _

_ "Yeah, okay..." He muttered. "Just... Trust me on this alright? Jenny's sweet. She's been amazing to me so far."_

_ Greg wanted to roll his eyes but refrained, instead stepping away to grab his jacket off the floor, before his eyes turned towards the window. The sky was getting dark with a threat of a storm, grey clouds heavy with rain._

_ "I'll be out late tonight, you sure you don't want to come to the party?" He asked._

_ Jack shook his head. He needed to study. Besides, he had a friend group now, what use would it be to go to a party if he wasn't going to know anyone there and his only friend would ditch him at the door? It was a hard pass on that._

_ "Alright, I'll save you a beer." Greg grinned, ruffling Jack's hair to which he whined. "Fuck off with my hair!" He grouched to which the blond laughed. "Stop being grouchy! Have a good night, see you tomorrow morning, alright?"_

_ Jack waved away the hyper male who laughed and headed towards the door. Before Greg left he turned around to look at his best friend, reluctant to leave. Something about the night felt... Off. Perhaps it was simply the storm coming in._

_ "Hey Jack?"_

_ "Hasn't your clingy ass left already?" The brunette grunted before looking up. _

_ Greg hummed before blowing a kiss to the male. "Love you, boo~." He cooed only to run out the door before a book could be flung at his head._

_ Jack growled in annoyance when the door slammed shut. Damn, he was going to throw his dictionary at the prick before he left. Resting back against his headboard he was about to return to his study session before pausing when he heard the sound of thunder rolling in the distance. Looking up he watched as rain began to patter against his window in a steady stream before flooding into a shower. Lightning lit up the sky, and much to Jack's surprise, the lights of the dorm flickered._

_ This was one hell of a storm! Maybe he should text Greg to come back? But knowing the idiot a tsuname wouldn't stop him from going to a party. Grumbling under his breath he pulled out his phone in contemplation only for his heart to nearly stop at the date. It was Saturday. Jenny and her friends meet in the cave every Saturday._

_ He looked outside his window as another streak of lightning painted the sky a brilliant white, the roll of thunder coming only seconds later to sound like a violent snarl ripping open the sky._

_ Did Jenny and her, their, friends know about the storm? Were they safe? Clenching his teeth he pulled on his black sweatshirt before sending off a quick text to Greg._

** -Greg the Weird One-**

** I'm going to the cave incase Jenny and the others are trapped. Have fun at the party and don't be stupid. Be back later.**

_ With that done he raced out of the door into the storm, unprepared for the hellish nightmare awaiting him,_

** _~~~_ **

_ '**CRASH!'**_

Jack nearly dropped the photos in his hands at the unsuspectingly loud crash sounded from somewhere in the school. Tucking the pictures back into the journal he carefully set his backpack to the ground, removing the holster on the side of the pack. Standing up he carefully made his way out of the classroom, jaw clenched tight as he listened carefully for any sound of movement.

All he was greeted with was the sound of rain and thunder.

Frowning he removed the hunting knife he kept in the holster, his grip tight on the handle as he check his surroundings to find nothing out of place. Was he imagining things? Perhaps he was just jumping and it was nothing more than a wild animal. That seemed like the sane option. Shaking his head to clear his mind he turned around only to gasp out, stumbling backwards until his back hit a row of lockers. 

Right ahead of him, crouched on her hind legs and pressed up against the wall opposite of him, was none other than the body he'd buried just days earlier. (S/c) skin was covered in dirt, delicate nails bloody and torn. (H/l) (h/c) hair was clumped in dirt and grass, shrouding her delicate face in strands of hair that looked like spiders legs against her cheeks and forehead. The sweatshirt he'd buried her in was torn, dirtied, and soaked through with rain. It was the eyes, though, that made his skin crawl. 

Her vibrant (e/c) eyes were monstrous. The whites of her sclera's were now a charcoal black, the beautiful (e/c) color of her iris's a crimson red. She looked absolutely inhuman as she stared up at him.

"(Y/N)?" He breathed out, uncertain how this was even possible.

He'd killed her! She'd died right in his arms and yet... Yet here she was. How? How was this possible? What the hell was going on!? The corpse across from him ran her tongue across paled lips, red iris's glancing about her surroundings before landing on him once again.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice coming out in a ragged whisper.

**"_I ' m t h i r s t y_."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groovy
> 
> And I have no fucking clue what Jenny's last name is, I can't find the origin story I read so from here on out her last name is Higgins.


	14. .:NOTE:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note

Hey everyone! I guess you’re wondering where I’ve been considering this story hasn’t updated in over a month now...

To start I have been trying to get the new chapter written but I’ve been bumping into many, many roadblocks that have stopped my creative process in its tracks.

Lately my mental health has been on a decline. Ive had a good grasp on my depression and anxiety for a few years but since the Corona Virus, I fear my depression may be coming back. I’m doing everything I can to prevent this but lately my motivation has been nonexistent. I keep second guessing my decisions and mentally attack myself when something goes wrong. 

Because of this I’m putting this story, and my other works, on Hiatus until further notice.

I need some time to get my mental health under control and I’m so sorry to make you guys wait like this but I promise I will come back.

I love this story. I’m proud of it, and I am determined to see it through to the end. This story won’t be abandoned until it has a ‘THE END’ slapped on the bottom.

Thank you so much for reading and I’m so sorry for making you all wait.

Stay safe during Quarantine. I love you guys. We’ll meet again soon. (^^)

** _ XxHOODYxX _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack: How the fuck did she not die?! What the fuck?!
> 
> Reader: *sips tea* because I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Reader: You want to know what hell looked like?
> 
> Jack: I guess?
> 
> Reader: *glares* It looked like your face!
> 
> Jack: Listen hear you little bitch-
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Reader: Author! AUTHOOOOR!
> 
> Author: Yes?
> 
> Reader: *points to Jack* Why couldn’t you give me a hot love interest? Why’d I get stuck with Jack Skellingtons ugly cousin?
> 
> Jack: Why couldn’t I have gotten a love interest that wasn’t an annoying cunt?
> 
> Author: .... I mean... you’re both pretty annoying...
> 
> Jack: Rude.
> 
> Reader: Rude with a capital ‘R’
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Reader: so...why are my eyes red now?
> 
> Author: *sweating nervously*
> 
> Reader: Why. Are. My. Eyes. Red?
> 
> Author: *kicking old OC’s under bed* No reason! No reason at all! 
> 
> Jack: Real subtle. Real, real subtle there.
> 
> Author: Shut up you!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Reader: Jack, you okay?
> 
> Jack: Thanks for checking in, I’m still a piece of garbage~
> 
> Reader:.... I shouldn’t of asked.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Jack: I could of avoided all of this if I didn’t Simp over a girl...
> 
> Reader: I could of avoided this if I didn’t run over your ass and yet here we are. 
> 
> Jack: Why are we love interests again?
> 
> Reader: *shrugs* Because the Author is a sadist.
> 
> Author: HEY- Actually no, you’re correct, carry on.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Jack: *squishes Reader’s face with two slices of bread* WHAT ARE YOU?!
> 
> Reader: A SNACK *winks*
> 
> Jack: You disappoint me.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Jack: If you were my wife I’d poison your coffee.
> 
> Reader: if you were my husband, I’D DRINK IT.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Reader: Hey, my names (Y/N), I’m nineteen and I never learned how to fucking read.
> 
> Jack: I will say it again. DISAPPOINTMENT
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Author: Welp, say goodbye you two, we’re taking a break.
> 
> Reader: thank fuck, I can finally get away from this asshole.
> 
> Jack: The sentiment is mutual.
> 
> Author: ...You two are still going to be stuck together, you know that right?
> 
> Jack And Reader: *inhuman screeching*


	15. .:FOURTEEN:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) isn't acting like herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, miss me?  
I wanted to thank you all for the supportive messages and for allowing me time to heal myself before I continued on with this story. I did quite a bit of soul searching and I feel better enough to get back on this hell horse and ride it off into the gloomy sunset I've painted for our dear Jack and lovely (Y/N). 
> 
> My time apart from this story managed to give me quite a few ideas as to where I want to take this, having been inspired by some horror stories I used to love as a child and some paranormal history based around my home state. 
> 
> I am going to apologize this chapters a little short but I promise the next one will be much longer. I just wanted to end on a suspenseful note.
> 
> Sit back, relax, and enjoy my lovely readers (^^)

"Here..."

Jack knelt before the dirtied corpse and pressed a water bottle to her lips, moving back when she had a grasp around the flimsy plastic and began to down the contents without a second thought. Within moments the water was completely gone as (Y/N) tipped the bottle upside down, holding her tongue out to catch the last little drops before throwing it to the side as if it offended her. 

"Thirsty..." (Y/N) murmured, her usual delicate voice now hoarse as though every word spoke caused her pain. "Thirsty Jack... Thirsty... Thirsty..." She whispered, reaching her hands out in a childish grabbing motion.

Jack frowned before moving to sit down in front of her, ignoring her insistent calls for more water for the time being to focus on another task. Pulling a bucket of soapy water he dunked one of his torn shirts inside before taking her hand into his, beginning to rub away the mud and blood still caked on her skin and what few nails she had left. Blood red eyes watched him intently as he worked, unusually gentle as he rubbed the cloth against her skin as if he were afraid to damage her any further, as if he were dealing with the most fragile of porcelain dolls. 

For all he knew she could of been a doll at this point. Ever since he found her, crouched like an animal in the middle of the hallway, he'd been afraid of being nothing but gentle towards the frightened woman. Afraid that being too rough would cause her to crumble. Afraid that being too loud would cause her to flee. Afraid that this was all in his head and that she was still buried in that shallow grave behind the school. 

"Jack... Thirsty... Thirsty... Thirsty..." (Y/N) repeated, voice like broken glass as she watched him dunk the torn cloth into the bucket. 

"I know. I'll get you some more in a minute." He responded, moving to clean away the dirt smeared across her face.

"Thirsty... Thirsty..." She whispered.

He brushed the moist cloth across her cheek, listening to her chant on and on about her unquenchable need for water. No matter how much he's given her, it never seemed to be enough. At this point she'd drown herself if he gave her anymore. It was annoying to hear her repeat herself over and over again but at this point he had no idea how to make her stop. 

As he was about to dunk the cloth back into the bucket he gasped out in surprise when he was suddenly shoved back by the woman before him, barely managing to catch himself before his head could collide with the floor. 

"What the hell-!" He started only to fall silent as (Y/N) grabbed the bucket beside him and tipped it towards her lips. 

He didn't know what to do at first, disgusted by the fact that she was practically drinking soap and dirt, before finally surging forward and grabbing the bucket from her grasp, tearing it away from her mouth.

"The fuck are you doing!?" He snapped.

(Y/N) sat practically frozen, her alien like eyes staring ahead unblinking, before finally turning her gaze towards him. She tilted her head to the side in such a curious manner, before moving towards him slowly. Jack moved back on instinct, accidentally knocking the pail of soapy water over as he scrambled to get away from the girl crawling to him. She acted like a spider, moving her limbs like they were spindly legs of a black widow, ready to devour her prey at a moments notice. His back hit the wall behind him with a loud 'THUMP' just as (Y/N) placed her hand against his thigh, leaning in close towards him to the point their faces were just a mere inch away from each other. 

"I remember you." She whispered, moving her hand up his chest in a way that made him shiver.

It took a moment for her words to register in his mind, his brow furrowing in confusion. Remember him? What did she mean? After all this time of her repeating nothing but the word 'thirsty' it was strange to hear her say something so strange.

"I remember you Jack..." She murmured, her hand caressing his collarbone before coming to rest against his neck. 

"I don't understand." He said, surprised with how shaky his own voice came out. 

The corpse before him was silent a moment, simply rubbing her thumb against his jugular, before her mouth spread into a wide, unnatural, smile. 

"I remember you Jack Nichols~." She chimed causing his breath to hitch just as she tightened her grip on his throat.

Grabbing her wrist to get her off of him he struggled against her grasp as she brought her other hand to grab him by the hair, forcing his head to the side. What the hell was she doing!? (Y/N) sneered down at him with her inhuman smile, a wicked hiss escaping past her lips before she brought her head down towards his shoulder.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Jack snarled only to yell out as a searing pain pierced the side of his neck.

What was happening!? Grabbing her by the hair he tried to rip her off of him just as warmth began to seep through his hoodie and down his arm. (Y/N) growled at him when he tried to get her off, instead moving to climb into his lap as she sunk her teeth further into his skin causing him to grit his teeth. 

"(Y/N)!" He yelled only to gasp out she ripped her head up, tearing through his skin with a wild snarl.

With her teeth no longer attached to his skin he used to opportunity to shove her off of him, holding the side of his neck as he scrambled to his feet to further get away from the feral woman in front of him. He walked against the wall, trying to put as much distance between himself and the (h/c) haired girl who continued sitting on the floor, her red eyes watching his every move as she licked her bloody lips.

"Thirsty Jack." She said, slowly getting to her feet just as Jack reached the door to the classroom they were in. "So... So thirsty..." She whimpered, reaching out for him with her torn nails. "Need more... I need more Jack... It was so, so good, need more." She crooned.

"You're crazy... What the hell is a matter with you!?" He yelled, backing out of the room, afraid that if he turned away from her that something bad would happen.

(Y/N) tilted her head again, swaying on her feet slightly as she stepped towards him.

"Crazy?" She asked softly before shaking her head, a gentle smile crossing her dirtied features. "Oh Jack..." She breathed, looking up at the ceiling before returning her focus on him, and with a voice far too deep to belong to her said-

"<strike>**I'll show you fucking crazy**</strike>." 

And with that Jack took off running, followed by the sound of maniacal laughter as (Y/N) gave chase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The only horror movie/book I won't lay a finger on is 'The Exorcist' because the last time I tried a car nearly fell on someone in my shop class.
> 
> Fun story! My High School carried a copy of 'The Exorcist' so I checked it out. I wanted something scary to read and since the movie is still held as one of the scariest films of all time I thought I'd give it a shot. After I did my work in my shop class I thought it would be the perfect time to read the book.  
I opened the first page and you want to know what happened?  
One of the cars that was currently being worked on nearly fell out of the jack while some kids were working beneath it.  
No one was hurt but after that I slammed that book shut and returned it the library right after class. 
> 
> So yeah, there's my side story for the day.


	16. .:FIFTEEN:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the hospital after having a strange dream, unsure if the nightmare you experienced is truly over or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... My family has tested positive for COVID-19 and I'm still waiting on my results. As far as I know, no matter the outcome, I'll be quarantined for ten days before I'm allowed back into public.
> 
> It's kind of strange. The last couple of months I've lacked any motivation when it came to this story. I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this, how I wanted to continue, if I even wanted to continue but inspiration hit me like a fucking truck the minute I knew I'd be locked in isolation for more than a week.
> 
> Work has taken all of my energy and despite that being the biggest wake up call that I should find a new job and fast, without the constant pressure of my work being forced onto my shoulders it just... Kind of opened the floodgates again.
> 
> The doctors said it's almost impossible that I don't have the virus. I have the worst cold I can remember. Persistent headaches, a muted sense of smell and taste, and the constant need to just sleep. I'm scared but also kind of not? I don't know. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but hopefully this chapter and the next will make up for it. Welcome to phase two of Already Damaged where the shit I want is finally coming into play and my fucked up imagination gets to run wild. 
> 
> I missed this. I missed you guys. I don't ever want to go that long without writing ever again.
> 
> This chapter will NOT continue from where the last chapter ended. You will soon find out why that is in a later chapter but at this time I have an entirely new idea on how to continue and hopefully it works out. 
> 
> Love you all, hope you stay safe in this crazy time, and thank you again for sticking with me.

_ '(**Y/N**)...'_

_ The creature that hovered above you whispered your name like it were a prayer, it's twisted face twisting even further as it attempted to smile in your direction. _

_ You wanted to cry and scream, wanted to get up and run to God knows where, but no matter how hard you tried to couldn't move. All you could do was lay there, watching the monsters every move as you felt the remnants of whatever it forced down your throat drip down the corners of your mouth. It tasted like honey and rotting flesh, sweet yet utterly horrible. _

_ '(**Y/N**)...' _

_ It called for you again but you couldn't answer. What did it want with you? Where were you? You didn't move as it reached out for you, grabbing your face with its gnarled fingers and pushing your sweat matted hair away from your forehead. You felt like a doll, unable to make your body listen to your insistent demand that you get up and run, stuck where you were as a puppet to the demon hovering over your prone form._

_ '(**Y/N**)... You aren't done yet...'_

_ Done with what? What was it talking about. It's humid breath fanned over your face as it leaned closer towards you, its nails digging into your cheeks. It smelled of death. It smelled like a thousand corpses. It made you want to vomit. _

_ '**You aren't complete (Y/N)... You have not offered something in return...**'_

_ Offer what? What could it possibly want from you? You were so tired... So, so tired... Why were y_ _ou here? Where were you?_

_ '**I have given you life (Y/N), I heard your pleas and gave you what you desired... I need something in return...**' _

_ It dragged its claws across your face, a painful feeling that made you want to wince away from its touch. _

_ '**Your eyes... No... Your voice...**' It purred. _

_ It moved its nails down your neck, pressing against your jugular before moving further down where it rested its palm against your sternum. You wanted to scream. You wanted to run. You wanted to die... Why couldn't you die? Why didn't this thing just kill you already!?_

_ '**(Y/N)... Precious, precious (Y/N)... I know what I desire from you...'**_

_ A choked breath released itself from your mouth as it pressed down harder against your chest. Your eyes flickered up at the creatures face, the stretched skin over the large animal skull. It looked so grotesque. It looked so unnatural. It felt like looking into the face of fear itself. Was that it? Was this fear in the flesh? _

_ A tear trickled down the side of your face as its sharpened teeth came closer towards you to the point it nearly touched the tip of your nose with the horrible canines. _

_ 'I **desire your heart...'** It purred before it opened its wicked jaw and the entire world fell into pitch black. _

_~ ~ ~_

You sat up with a gasp, clutching at your chest as you searched around your surroundings wildly. Where were you!? What happened to the creature? When you felt something grasp around your shoulders you released a howl of fear as you swung back at whoever dared touch you. Was it your captor? Were you back in that awful place with that bastard!?

"(Y/N)!" 

You screamed, shoving back against the person behind you only for your wild eyes to finally look around your surroundings. You were in a white room with a large window to your left overlooking a small garden of sorts, the steady sound of beeping causing you to slow your fight. This... What was this? 

A door to your right burst open, a woman and a man dressed in blue scrubs flooding into the room in a frenzy. Nurses... Were they nurses? 

"Ma'am please step away from her..." The woman said, her voice firm but not unkind while the man began looking through a cupboard beside the window. 

Turning your attention over your shoulder, tears sprung to your eyes at the sight of the woman standing beside you. Someone you never thought you'd see ever again...

"Mom..." You whispered.

With that you dissolved into tears. Was that it? Was your nightmare finally over? You covered your mouth to conceal your sobs, your shoulders shaking as you hunched over yourself. Was this even real? 

Your mother moved closer to you, hesitating at first, before finally wrapping her arms around your shaking form and pulling you against her chest. She kissed the top of your head before running her fingers through your hair like she did when you were younger. It felt so real... Please, God, let this be real!

"My baby... My baby girl..." She cried. 

You clutched at the woman with all your might, ignoring the pain it caused your arm where the IV was attached, ignoring the aches and pains that radiated all along your body. Your mother was here. Your mother was here and you were finally safe. Somehow... Somehow you were finally safe.

Your nightmare had finally come to an end.

**~ ~ ~**

It didn't feel real. Sitting in the hospital room with your mother at your side it simply didn't feel real after what you'd been through. Every time you blinked you expected to be back in that awfully cold room. Every time your mother tried to coax you into sleeping your eyes would snap back open in fear of seeing that familiar blue mask hovering over you. 

You felt on edge and skittish. Every loud sound caused you to jump. Every emergency code that sounded over the inter come all you could think of was that Jack had come back for you to finish you off. 

What should of been a moment of peace for you had turned into the same living hell you'd escaped from. Every single minute was spent in constant worry. You bit at the nail on your thumb, gnawing at it silently before looking up when you heard a knock at the door. A man stepped inside, one with blond hair and dark brown eyes who smiled at the sight of you. It set you at ease but you refused to let your guard down.

"Hello Ms. (L/M)." He said, shutting the door quietly behind him. He came to stand by your bed, looking over the clipboard he held in his hand, before humming. "My name is Trevor Kingston, I've been assigned as your primary doctor during your stay here... Before I begin I just want to say that I am so sorry for what has happened to you." He said.

You frowned. Sorry? You supposed it was a nice sentiment but it didn't really take what happened to you and change it for the better. Sorry didn't make things better... Clearing his throat he pulled a stethoscope off from around his neck. 

"With your permission I would like to run a few tests and to check on your lungs and heart. When you were found you were almost hypothermic. I want to check to make sure you don't have any signs of pneumonia, that and we want to make sure your hearts happy and healthy while we're at it." He said.

You swallowed. How... How were you found? You hadn't exactly thought about it but... You couldn't remember anything after Jack had bitten you. All you could remember was the painful feeling of your body being torn apart when he'd sunk his teeth into your neck but... That was it. You remembered fragments of a strange nightmare you had but that was it. It didn't make any sense but at the same time you were glad. You probably wouldn't want to remember. Looking to the doctor you nodded meekly.

"Wonderful!" He smiled before moving the cold stethoscope to rest over your back. "Now take a nice deep breath for me."

You breathed as deep as you could with every move of the device, coughing once or twice when directed, before flinched when he rested the instrument over your sternum.

The room was silent as the doctor listened to your heart, your mother giving you reassuring smiles here or there before the man finally stepped back. 

"Well... Your lungs sound perfectly healthy, not a sound of fluid in either of them." He said before writing something down on his clipboard. "(Y/N), do you have any history of heart problems in your family? Heart disease?" He asked.

"No... Not that I know of." You said, glancing towards your parent to confirm what you had said. 

The doctor nodded. "I see... I'll need to run a few tests but after listening to your heart it sounded off." He admitted to which your eyes widened. 

"Off?" You asked. 

What on earth did he mean!?"

"Yes... You see our hearts have a specific rhythm. Even after running and we're out of breath that rhythm stays the same even though its at a faster tempo." He said before tapping his chest. "Listening to your heart, even though it sounds healthy as a horses, the tempo is off. Every few beats there's a hiccup in there." He admitted.

"What... What does that mean?" You asked. 

"I believe you may have a heart murmur. Most murmurs aren't cause for concern but some can cause problems in the future. Again, it may be nothing but I want to make sure." He said.

"I know you just woke up Ms. (L/N) but I need to ask you some very serious questions, some that may cause you discomfort but are needed to further your treatment." He said to which you looked to your mother.

You loved your mom but if these questions were going to regard what you'd been through you didn't want for her to be there. The doctor followed your gaze.

"Jen, is it?" He asked to which your mother sat up straighter. "Some of these questions are very personal, can I ask you to step out a moment? It won't be long."

Your mother looked like she was about to argue, opening her mouth to do just that, but thought otherwise and stood to leave, giving you an affectionate pat to your head as she passed before leaving the room.

"I won't lie Ms. (L/N), I have never seen anything like this in all my years." The doctor said, sitting down on the chair your mother once sat in. "When you were brought in you were treated for various wounds. Your ankle, though not broken, was sprained quite badly. You have severe scarring on your wrists, a hairline fracture in your left cheekbone... What I don't understand are the various bite marks on your body. Your neck and shoulders are covered in them but so are your arms." He named off.

You looked down at your lap. Hearing of what had happened to your body made you shutter. After being in that evil mans captivity for so long you were surprised it wasn't worse.

"The puncture wounds are what puzzle me. The pattern is human in certain areas but in others it looks too sharp. Who caused these bites?" He asked to which you bit your lip, clutching your hands over your legs. "Who do you think?" He asked lowly. 

The doctor pursed his lips before nodding. "I see... I'm very sorry you went through that." He said before clearing his throat. "You were extremely dehydrated and malnourished, to get you back on track we'll introduce you to solid foods in a couple of days. For now we're going to start off with some broths and other liquids to ease you back into it." He explained.

He spoke of the different things he planned to do to get you back in 'better health' before telling you that you'd be interviewed by the police starting tomorrow. That caused you to perk up a bit. Did that mean they caught Jack? Was your captor finally behind bars where he belonged!? It caused a small smile to tug at your lips. That was the best part about this entire ordeal. Your bastard of a kidnapper was going to get exactly what he deserved for this!

"Ms. (L/N), one more thing..." The doctor spoke causing you to look up, broken from your thoughts. "Yes?" You asked.

He fidgeted in his seat before reaching a drawer beside your hospital bed, pulling out a small handheld mirror. "I do not want to alarm you in any shape or form but my medical team and myself are uncertain as to what has happened to your eyes." He said. 

"My eyes?" You asked. "What do you mean? They feel fine." You told him.

"That's wonderful that they feel fine but what concerns me is the coloring. We thought it was a burst blood vessel at first but that's not it. Did your captor do anything regarding your eyes? Did he put anything in them that you can recall?"

You felt your heart begin to hammer within your chest. What had happened to your eyes!? Reaching out you grabbed the mirror from the doctors hands and held it up to your face despite his protests only for the air to knock itself from your lungs at the sight. You expected to see _your_ eyes staring back at you with bright white sclera's and (e/c) iris's but instead you were met by an unrecognizable set of eyes.

Pitch black sclera's and dark red iris's stared back at you...

**_Eyes that weren't your own_**...

You couldn't help but scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you guys, thanks for your kind comments! Let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think may happen next, what you'd like to see happen next!
> 
> Till next time (which may be tomorrow lets be honest here, I've missed this damned thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
P.S- The Writer's a slut for comments


End file.
